Return of an Enemy
by vikwhis13
Summary: They never thought someone they hardly knew would hate them so much.
1. Enemies

One evening Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchel, and Carlos Garcia were all sitting on the couch together. It was just an average evening where they're all sitting on the couch watching the news. The only difference tonight was that Carlos had woken up earlier that day with the flu. He was constantly coughing, and sneezing, wheezing and moaning about how much his body ached. Logan kept telling him that if he'd just take some medicine he'd be better but he wouldn't listen. Carlos rested his head in James's lap, his eyes slowly starting to slip shut but he was still forcing himself to stay awake.

Kendall liked the news. He liked hearing about all the things going on in the world as well as the sports. On that night the news was doing a special news report on one of the Ziggle Zaggles. Apparently the blue Ziggle Zaggle was caught with some illegal drugs. Kendall chuckled "Who would've thought that Wayne-Wayne would be the last Ziggle Zaggle to not get arrested and replaced." He said when the commercials came on and he muted the TV.

"I have to say I'm surprised. Almost every actor on those kiddie shows turn out to be drug addicts or alcoholics of some sort." Logan said.

"That's not true," Carlos said tiredly.

"Of course not," James said quietly.

"Do you guys think Wayne-Wayne will do something illegal sooner or later?" Kendall asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll just go with the Ziggle Zaggles until his contract expires." Logan said.

Kendall laughed again "If he does do something illegal he'll probably come after us. Almost everyone we've made enemies of always try to kill us, or kidnap us, or something crazy. It's like a ridiculous streak we have." He said.

"Remember when Hawk tried to kidnap us. I bet he's planning his escape from prison now with his prison buddies." Logan said.

"And when Vampirah wanted to get their revenge on us? They're probably having tons of fun in the insane asylum." James said.

"It's kinda scary that so many people wanna come after us though. What if they come here someday?" Carlos spoke up.

Kendall just chuckled. "People are crazy," he said then unmuted the TV. The next news story only backed up his 'people are crazy' statement.

Fifteen minutes later the news ended and Kendall was channel surfing and tuning out Logan demands to turn to the Doctor Network. A loud yawn came from Carlos "'M tired," he murmured.

"Then go to bed," Kendall said.

"Someone carry me," he said.

"Fine," James said. He got up from the couch and bent over and picked Carlos up into his arms. "Aren't you just adorable," he teased, as if Carlos was a little kid.

"Shut up," Carlos said tiredly then they disappeared into the other room.

"I'm going to bed too," Logan said and got up. "Night,"

"Night," Kendall said back. Kendall watched TV for another hour or so then decided he was tired. He turned off the TV and went to his room. He quietly went in because he didn't want to wake up Logan. Kendall got onto his bed and slipped under the covers and fell asleep in minutes

That night, all was not well at the PalmWoods. Someone and his four goons were lurking around the shadows of the PalmWoods, looking for apartment 2J. They so badly wanted revenge on the four boys sleeping soundly in their beds. They wanted to take everything from them, their money, their prized possessions, their fame, and possibly their lives. "2J is right here Boss," one of the goons said.

"Good, then pick the lock." The 'boss' said. His goon picked the lock and they were in the room in a matter of minutes. The five of them all walked in and three of the four goons each pulled out large sacks. All of them slowly crept into the two back bed rooms.

In the first bed room laid a small sleeping figure and a tall sleeping figure on the other side of the room. As one goon walked over to slip the figure on the far side of the room into a sack, he knocked over a waste basket type thing. It made a loud crash sound on the floor. Lucky for him none of the sleeping boys woke up. Sacks were carefully slipped over heads and tied up at the top to keep their heads from poking out. The body, in one sack, was easily tossed over one goon's shoulder and the other body, in the other sack, started to move around and squirm. "Wha…?" the boy in the sack asked, tired and confused.

"Shut up!" the goon holding the sack said and hit the sack on the hardwood floor. The body stopped moving and was tossed over his shoulder. They went into the other room and saw another pair of sleeping bodies. Only the body closest to the bed was slipped into the last sack.

"Boss, we're one bag short. We need a fourth one to get all four of them." A goon said.

"No, I've planned this. We only need the three we already have. This one will be used later." He told his goon, as he eyed the last body in his bed. "This one is going to be our key guy to this whole plan. If we can just get out of here without getting caught, it's all downhill from here boys." He said. He signaled for them to get their butts out of the apartment and they all filed out, leaving the front door open.

They went down the flight of stairs and ran quickly through the lobby, still trying not to get caught by anyone. They kept their hoods up. One goon opened the front doors in the lobby and out in the parking lot where a black van was parked. A goon opened the back doors and the three sleeping bodies were tossed in the back. Everyone got into the big black van and the driver drove off quickly before getting caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEW STORY EVERY BODY! Yay! I'm super excited for this because I'm IN LOVE with this idea. It just randomly came to my mind one night when I was trying to fall asleep. It's gonna be super awesome. Just so you guys know, no matter how many times one guy comforts another guy or they have a heart to heart moment, just remember THERE IS NO SLASH IN THIS! All friendship here.**

**It's only rated T for some language. You guys know me ^_^ I'm not going to use a ton of curse words just some.**


	2. They're gone

**I feel like I kept you guys waiting too long. I got a small start on it but then erased it because I didn't like it then I rewrote it but didn't get far and I didn't finish this up until a few days ago. Also I'm still very focused on my 100 themes challenge. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The drama is about to start.**

* * *

><p>When Kendall woke up the next day he felt a rush of blood go to his head and his neck hurt a lot. He was a little dazed but he ignored it. Kendall rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and something just didn't feel right. He could hear the chirping of birds outside but this morning it was a little irritating on that particular morning. "Logan, get up. We have to work today." Kendall murmured. He sat up from the uncomfortable position he was in and held his head then realized why things didn't seem right that morning. Logan wasn't in his bed. The pale boy was normally in his bed until someone woke him up. Kendall shrugged and didn't think much of it. He threw on some random clothes from the floor and walked out to the living room.<p>

"Morning guys," he said upon entering the living room. There was no response and Kendall noticed no one was there. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked to James and Carlos's room and knocked on the door.

"Guys come on. Gustavo wants us at the studio this morning." He said. There was no response so Kendall opened the door. There was no one in the room to his surprise. All he saw were two empty beds and Carlos's Froggy humidifier had been knocked over. Water was everywhere. "They left without me." Kendall frowned. He quickly ran into the living room, grabbed his wallet and keys, and ran out of the apartment. "I'm going to kill them," he said as he ran down the stairs.

Kendall ran through the lobby, almost tripping over his own two feet. "Hey slow down! This isn't the ice rink you hockey head!" Mr. Bitters scolded.

"Mr. Bitters, I don't have time for you today. I'm late for work." Kendall said quickly and ran out to the parking lot. He sprinted over to his truck and quickly started it. He went out of the parking lot and into the busy L.A traffic. Just what he needed. Traffic. The traffic was especially bad that day. There was a huge traffic jam, due to a car crash ahead, blocking the highway Kendall took to get to Roque Records. "They're gonna get it," Kendall said then honked his horn at a guy who flipped off all the traffic.

Kendall was in traffic for a half hour then all the cars cleared up and he practically broke the speed limit to get to Roque Records on time. "Gustavo, sorry I'm late." Kendall said when he met up with Kelly and Gustavo at around 11 o'clock.

"Where are the other dogs?" Gustavo boomed.

Kendall stopped for a minute. "What? Aren't they here?"

"No, we haven't seen them." Kelly said.

"But then where are they?" Kendall asked. Kelly shrugged.

"I don't care! Just find them so we can get some work done!" Gustavo barked "Move out!"

Kendall groaned agitatedly and turned towards the exit. He walked back out to his truck to go all the way back to the PalmWoods, through traffic, and back to Roque Records, through traffic. He absolutely hated James, Carlos and Logan at the moment.

So back through traffic he went and got back to the PalmWoods about an hour later. First thing he did was check back in the apartment to see if they guys were there. Sure enough they weren't in the living room, so he checked both bed rooms. He figured he should put away the humidifier in Carlos and James's room and clean up a little. He got a towel from the hallway closet and wiped up the water. "That little klutz," Kendall said as he tossed the wet towel into a laundry basket. After looking in his mom and sister's room he came to the conclusion that they weren't in the apartment.

Kendall walked out of the apartment and down to the pool. There weren't many people at the pool because of the cloudy skies. Sadly neither James, Logan nor Carlos were at the pool so he went to look in the park. Like the pool there were very little people at the park and Kendall was starting to get very frustrated.

"Hey Kendall," He heard from behind him.

Kendall turned around. "Oh, hey Camille."

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The guys. I haven't seen them all day. Have you seen them at all?" Kendall asked.

"No, no one has seen them." Camille said.

"No one?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, no one." Camille confirmed. Now Kendall had gone to completely mad to worried. His friends were nowhere to be seen. '_Where could they be'_ he asked himself.

"Ummm, I'll see you later Camille." Kendall said.

"Okay, bye" Camille said. Kendall walked out of the park and back to the parking lot. If the guys weren't at the PalmWoods then they had to be somewhere around town. Kendall got back into his truck and started to look around town in all the possible places they could've been.

He drove to the nearby hospital incase Carlos all of the sudden needed to go in the middle of the night and the guys didn't wake him up. He slowly approached the nurse at the front. "Excuse me, did Carlos Garcia by any chance check in today?" he asked.

The nurse looked through the clip board in her hands. "No, I'm sorry. He hasn't checked in today." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Kendall said then went back to his truck. After that he drove to the mall where James could've dragged the others to see something or buy special item. The mall was so busy but that didn't keep Kendall from looking for the guys. He questioned why James and especially Logan would drag Carlos out of the apartment when he had the flu.

Sadly after four hours of looking and asking random strangers, and even calling their phones a few times, he went back out to his truck to go look at Fun Burger. They weren't there either, but he wasn't going to waste a perfectly good trip to Fun Burger so he got some food before hitting the road again. Kendall decided he would have to look around town for the others.

He got back to his apartment at about half past ten; the guys were nowhere to be seen at all. He plopped down on the couch and propped his elbows on his knees. He threw his head into his hands and let out a cry of frustration. "Where the hell are they?" he shouted to himself. His voice bounced off of the wall of the empty apartment and echoed, it was strange. Kendall was going to give calling them another go so he stood up and walked to the phone. As he passed the kitchen table he noticed a piece of paper that he could've sworn wasn't there earlier. Kendall frowned. _'Those jerks left came back and didn't tell me'_ he thought then snatched the note. He unfolded it and angrily read it.

_I know you want to know where your friends are. If you want to know where they are then meet two of my guys behind the PalmWoods at midnight, no later. Come alone and unarmed._

Kendall slowly put down the note. Someone kidnapped his best friends. That just wasn't cool. Kendall looked at the clock in the kitchen. He had about an hour and a half to kill before he had to go meet two mysterious criminals who stole his best friends. He rubbed his aching temples. "This is just icing on the cake," Kendall said sarcastically to himself.

* * *

><p>Midnight rolled around and Kendall walked around to the back of the PalmWoods. Rain was coming down hard and his hoodie was getting soaked. Kendall pulled his hood over his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the wall for a while and waiting to see who took his friends.<p>

Two large shadows slowly approached him fifteen minutes late. "No one's with you, right?" the left figure asked.

"No, I'm alone. Now tell me where my friends are." Kendall demanded, trying to stay calm, even though he was worried to death about his friends.

"We're not going to tell you where your precious buddies are until you meet our demands." The right figure said.

"What demands?" Kendall asked.

The right figure pulled a piece of paper from his pocket "The boss wants you to bring him $50,000 then take it to this address. If you don't bring him the money in a week, your little friends are dead." He said in a threatening tone.

"And what if I don't and call the cops?" Kendall challenged.

"Then we'll kill all four of you." The left guy said.

"Well where the hell am I supposed to get $50,000?" Kendall shouted.

Both figures pulled out a gun and aimed at Kendall. "Shut up would you!" The left figure said.

"We can't figure out all of your problems! Figure it out on your own or your friends are screwed! Got it?" the other guy said.

Kendall heart skipped a beat and he held his breath to prevent any sobs from escaping. He slowly nodded. "Good," the right figure said. Both of them withdrew their guns and disappeared.

Kendall sighed and looked at the folded piece of paper that was getting wet. Kendall stuffed it in his pocket so no ink would run. That piece of paper was probably going to be important.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now you know who got taken but I bet you still don't know who took them ^_^ that's more than likely to be answered next chapter. I'm planning on updating this maybe once or twice every week. If I go more than that then I'm apologizing in advance. I will get started on the next chapter soooon. TIL THEN!**


	3. Questions

**I need to cover a few important things before you read the chapter. First of all, I forgot to mention that Mrs. Knight and Katie aren't in this story because I can't write them very well. Just pretend they're away on a trip. They could be on a jungle adventure in Antarctica or hunting polar bears in Africa, you can choose just as long as they are away.**

**And second Carlos isn't sick in this story because it's a Carlos sick fic, because it's not. It's just supposed to add onto their troubles for fun ^_^ I feel cruel but it'll be fun to read.**

**I think that's it. I probably forgot something but don't let my horrible memory keep me from reading on =) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Logan, where are we?" James heard shaky Carlos's voice, as he started to wake up. James's vision was blurry but, blurry vision or not, he could without a doubt tell he wasn't in his room.<p>

"I don't know," Logan said in a monotone voice. Blood was pounding so hard in James's head he wasn't sure he heard Logan and Carlos correctly.

"Are we going to die?" Carlos asked.

"What? Die?" James suddenly spoke up, startled.

"I don't know if we're going to die or not." Logan said sternly, trying to keep James and Carlos under control before they started to freak out. Logan was leaning against a barred door, looking outside of the bars, just waiting for whoever kidnapped them to show their face. The room they were locked in looked a lot like a jail cell. Gross, concrete floor and walls, a dirty bunk bed and one cot, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months.

"A-are we in jail?" James asked.

"It doesn't look like it. From what I see this is the only cell in a big warehouse of some sort. There are some other doors. Lord knows what's behind them." Logan said.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked, after realizing their fearless leader wasn't in the cell with them.

"I don't know!" Logan shouted a little agitated. He didn't know how many times he had to say 'I don't know' until James and Carlos understood that even though he was the smart one, he had no idea, what's so ever, about what was going on.

Carlos violently sneezed a few times and Logan took his gaze away from what was outside the door and looked at Carlos. Poor guy had a horrible cold and was now trapped in a filthy cell. Logan went to sit next to Carlos on the bottom bunk and James did the same.

"Hopefully we won't be here long. I bet that where ever Kendall is, he's thinking of a way to get us out right now." James said.

"We can't be here," Logan added.

"What? You don't like it here?" a conniving voice from behind. They all turned around.

"Wayne-Wayne," the three of them gasped. There he was, standing on the other side of the bars with two of his goons standing behind him. It wasn't possible to see the goons' identities because their hoods were up and sun glasses were on.

They couldn't believe it. Wayne-Wayne, of all people kidnapped them. They didn't even see it coming. Wayne-Wayne hadn't even talked to them since Griffin kicked him out of Big Time Rush.

"Why'd you bring us here?" James asked. He quickly grabbed Carlos and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders, by instinct. He wanted to be their rock since they were trapped with no Kendall. He was the oldest, the strongest, and the tallest. He felt it was about time he took the reins and protect Logan and Carlos. He wasn't going to let Wayne-Wayne hurt anyone.

"You're here because I couldn't be your bad boy! Now look at me! I'm in a damn kiddie band because of you three and your friend! Now I'm taking my revenge!" Wayne-Wayne shouted.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked nervously.

Wayne-Wayne just laughed, it was cold and pure evil and sent chills up their spines. "You'll see," he said then turned around.

Something inside boiled up inside of Logan. It could've been fear, but it came out as anger. "Tell us where Kendall is!" he shouted. He stood up from the bottom bunk and ran to the cell door and threw a fist between the bars, clearly trying to punch Wayne-Wayne. He missed by a lot and Wayne-Wayne pulled out a knife and slit the wrist that threatened to harm him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Logan cried in sheer pain and agony. It was music to Wayne-Wayne's ears.

Logan pulled his hand out of the bars and dropped to his knees, gripping his throbbing wrist. Blood was gushing onto the concrete floor and it wasn't a pretty site. He looked at the big bloody gash in his arm. Never had he felt so much pain.

"Logan!" James and Carlos both cried. James got up from the bed, took off the bandana on his head and wrapped it around the bloody wrist.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Don't. Mess. With. Wayne-Wayne. If you dare try to do anything like that again, don't think I won't get you back, 'cause I will. I'm not afraid of you three because without Kendall, you're _nothing_." Wayne-Wayne said bitterly then left them.

Carlos got off the bed and sat on the floor next to Logan and James. He coughed a couple times and James rubbed his back. "Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked, clearly concerned for his friend.

Logan yelled again and started to mutter incoherent words. All James and Carlos made out were "Pain", "blood", and "My God".

"Logan. Logan. Calm Down. It's going to be okay." James said.

"Ahhhh!" Logan screamed again. He tried to tell them both that he wasn't okay. He knew exactly what had just happened, and he knew exactly what he wanted to tell his friends, he just couldn't though. It felt like five dogs were endlessly biting his wrist. The wrist would need medical attention, he was sure of it.

"Wayne-Wayne is going to kill us!" Carlos exaggerated a little.

"Guys, remember what Kendall said. We are not afraid of a loud mouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing, fakey-fakey, poser-poser. And knowing Kendall, he's thinking of a way to get us out right now.

Logan whimpered a little bit, trying to speak but no words came out. "But what if Wayne-Wayne got Kendall too?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall is always thinking. Even if he's trapped in a room without a door or windows, he's probably thinking of some way to get out. We just have to stick together." James said.

"Okay," Carlos said quietly. Logan whimpered once again and tried to stand up. As he was about to fall James caught him. James helped Logan to the bottom bunk.

"Oh God, my wrist. It hurts." Logan murmured and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Try to sleep it off," James said "I think that helps." Logan murmured something incoherent again and started to doze off.

James turned to Carlos who was still sitting on the floor. He was coughing softly into his elbow. "And you need to get off the ground," James said and picked the sick boy up.

"I'm fine James," Carlos insisted when James put him on the cot. "I think I'm getting better," he said then a wet, congested cough escaped from him.

"I'm no Logan, but you don't sound like you're getting better at all. You don't look much better either. You're sweating buckets, your nose is red and stuffy, and you keep coughing and sneezing." James said.

Carlos looked at him for a minute. He really didn't want to be worried about at the moment because he was scared for Logan. "Okay maybe I'm not that much better," he said then sneezed.

James pressed his hand to Carlos's forehead. "You're really warm too. God I wish I had a thermometer." He said.

Carlos swatted the hand away. "Don't worry about me. I think we're supposed to worry about Logan.

"We're supposed to be worried about each other, not just one person Carlos. And right now Logan is asleep so maybe you should do the same thing." James offered. He started to pull the covers over Carlos but Carlos refused.

"I promise I don't need to sleep now. I want to wait and see if Wally brings Kendall here." Carlos said. James looked at Carlos and saw that he had that determined look in his eyes and when Carlos had that look it meant he was going to put up a fight and James wasn't in the mood to fight with Carlos.

"Okay, your choice," James said then crawled onto the top bunk. Carlos stayed on his cot and stared out the door, waiting for Kendall like a little kid waits for Santa Clause.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so now most of the mystery is gone. Now you know that Wayne-Wayne took James, Carlos, and Logan. And also that Kendall has to come up with $50,000 just to know where they are but trust me, it's not going to be that easy. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter ^_^ **


	4. Miserable

**I am so very sorry I didn't update sooner. The other day I managed to scratch my cornea and my right eye has been being stupid and red and if I'm on the computer for long periods of time then my eye hurts a lot. It's kinda hard to look at the computer screen long enough to write even a paragraph. And it's not fun.**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up a couple hours later. First thing he noticed was that his wrist hurt just a little less but it was throbbing something fierce and his head was spinning. His vision was a little blurry too, but when it cleared he saw James and Carlos sitting on the cot and eating apples. "Wh-where'd you get those?" he asked them weakly.<p>

"One of Wayne-Wayne's followers tossed them and some bottles of water in," James said.

"But what if they're poisoned or something?" Logan asked.

"They're not, he even took a piece off of one and ate it," Carlos said.

"And the water," Logan asked.

"It's clean," James said.

"It hasn't been on the floor has it?" Logan asked.

"No," Carlos and James said.

"Where's mine then?" Logan asked. James picked up a shiny red apple and a bottle of water and handed them to him. Logan happily took it and took a bite. It tasted better than he thought it would.

"How's your wrist?" James asked Logan.

"I guess sleeping it off was smart. It's just throbbing and hurts a little. I suppose my body is immune to it." Logan told him. He looked at the bandanna wrapped around his hurt wrist. Though it was black he could tell it had been drenched in blood that was now dry.

"You look really pale," Carlos told Logan "like, paler than usual."

"It's because of the blood loss. I just need food." Logan said "What about you? Do you feel okay?"

Carlos just shrugged. "I'm not hungry," he said. Logan looked down at the red apple in Carlos's hands and noticed only one bite was taken out of it.

"You need to eat," James said to Carlos and held up the apple. Carlos coughed then reluctantly took another couple bites from his apple. He didn't want to be forced to eat. He felt dazed, dizzy, and so cold. He scooted over and clung to James's side for warmth. "We'll get out of here soon, I promise." James said and dropped his arm around Carlos, who seemed so much smaller when he was curled into a ball.

Things were silent. They were scared of what was going to happen to them and Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up after what seemed like a short nap. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep or what time of the day it was. There wasn't a single window in the cell making it more depressing. He looked to the other side of the cell and saw Carlos wrapped in a couple blankets. Then he looked at the top bunk and saw James was sleeping with no blanket. He figured he gave his blanket to Carlos to keep him warm. Logan sat up and held his spinning head. He looked down where his makeshift bandage was over his cut and saw that it was wrapped in gauze.<p>

"What the hell?" he murmured under his breath.

"Logan?" he heard a voice croak. He looked across the cell and saw Carlos was starting to sit up on the cot.

"Hey Carlos, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yup" Carlos said then let out a couple sneezes "better than ever." He said.

"We both know that's not true," Logan said.

Carlos nods and lies back down. "I know," he says quietly. He didn't really think he could fool Logan anyway.

They both heard some moaning and groaning coming from James and looked at him. He was thrashing around wildly in his bed. They watched for a minute, trying to decide what to do, then James shot up in his bed and nearly fell over the edge.

James was dazed and confused, but he could feel the presence of Logan and Carlos. "Ugh, guys, I just had the worst nightmare," his vision cleared and he shrieked. He realized it wasn't a dream at all.

"What was your dream about?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Never mind that, I guess it really wasn't a dream," James said.

Logan looked above him. "Yeah, Wayne-Wayne locked us in here for real, without Kendall. He really did cut my arm and Carlos is sick too. No, this isn't a nightmare sadly, this is reality." He said.

James looked at him sadly and then at the arm that had been cut. He, too, noticed his bandana was gone and was replaced by gauze. "What happened to the bandana on your arm?" James asked.

Logan looked at the gauze. "Oh, I don't know. I woke up with this. I don't know who did it though. Whoever did probably prevented it from getting infected"

James looked at the covered wound skeptically. He didn't know who could've possibly done it and he wasn't so sure if it could be considered a good thing. He was paranoid about it. He pondered for a minute then Carlos sat up and got into a coughing fit.

"Carlos! Carlos! Breath!" Logan instructed. James quickly climbed down from the bed and sat next to Carlos. He started to pat Carlos's back until he stopped. "What was that?" Logan asked.

"I-I don't know," Carlos said.

"Don't scare us like that," James said softly. Carlos silently nodded and leaned against James. He felt so much weaker than he did the day before. It was almost unbearable. He was cold, even though he was wrapped in two blankets and had his footy pajamas on, his head felt stuffy and so did his nose, his muscles were sore and achy and he just wanted a corndog.

Logan rolled down his pajamas sleeves when he felt a draught come from outside the cell door. The three of them looked out the cell and saw Wayne-Wayne and four goons by his side, looking as bitter and evil as ever. "Hello losers," he said with a smile. Carlos, Logan and James looked at him with cold stares. "I can tell you missed me," he mocked.

"Let us go home Wally," James demanded.

"Don't call me that!" he looked at James "If you call me that again I'll kill all three of you off!"

"What is your problem?" Logan shouted angrily "Why would you lock us up in this small cell? Hmm? What did we do to you? Let us out!"

"Hey! Shut up! I already told you why you're here! I'm keeping you in there for as long as I want to!" he paused for a minute then that sickening smile of his spread across his face "Unless you'd rather I kill you first," he said.

James and Carlos both shook their heads nervously while Logan just kept staring at Wayne-Wayne. "If you don't want to be killed I suggest you keep your damn mouths shut," Wayne-Wayne said then left along with his goons.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat at the bar in apartment 2J. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all the night before, he was too busy trying to think of a way to come up with the money the mysterious men asked for. $50,000 too much to ask for. There was no way he could get that in a week.<p>

Oh, how he wished it was a nightmare, but he knew it wasn't. He wished that Logan, James and Carlos would pop out from _somewhere _and say "Hey, we got you buddy. We're not really in danger. It was just a joke." And then they'd watch a movie or play a game of hockey. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

He promised himself he'd somehow get the money, even if it meant giving up his soul to the devil. Anything to save his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, more mysteries! I am officially in love with this story! I'm going to try to update soon no worries! =)**


	5. Gimme Your Money

**Hey, so you know how NOBODY ever eats the first slice of bread in the bag? Well the other day I was toasting some bread for a sandwich and I skipped the first piece (obviously) and I didn't wanna waste it so I gave it to my dog. She normally eats anything you give her but when I gave her the bread she took it in her mouth, then went outside and buried it in my garden. That's how much people (and dogs) hate the first slice of bread. Just thought I'd share that.**

**This chapter was so hard to write. Not because of writer's block or anything normal, but because it's kinda heart breaking. It made me a little sad while doing it but I got it done, therefore, I WIN!**

* * *

><p>Kendall spent about a day thinking of a plan to come up with $50,000 that was legal, but there was just no way. Kendall would just have to break the law. He only had four days left to find his friends and it was the only way. As much as he didn't want to do it, there was nothing else he could do.<p>

'_It's for the guys'_ He kept telling himself. Kendall put the last thing he needed in his backpack and sighed. He was as ready as he'd ever be to rob the tossed his backpack over his shoulder and walked out the front door. He kept his head down, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Lucky him he made it to his truck without any distractions. He started the truck and went to the bank downtown.

Kendall pulled up to the front of the bank. His hands were shaking when he reached to his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a gun. It made him sick to his stomach to be holding the thing, it made him feel worse knowing he was probably going to use it. Next he pulled out a ski mask and pulled it over his head to disguise his face.

Kendall forced his legs to get out of the car and into the bank. He flung the doors open and held out his gun. "EVERYONE DOWN AND GIMME YOUR MONEY!" he shouted.

Everyone in the building got down onto the floor and screams from the women and little kids filled the air. Kendall tried to take a step towards the front desk but his legs wouldn't move. His mind told him to go for the guys, but he was scared.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't harm anyone. In an instant he found himself rushing out of the building with no stolen money. He drove back to the PalmWoods near tears. It shocked him that he came so close to robbing a bank and at the same time he was mad at himself because he mentally promised the guys he'd come up with the money no matter what he had to do. He wanted his friends safe.

* * *

><p>A few days in the cell felt like a life time to Logan, Carlos and James. They didn't even know what day it was or how long they were actually in there. All they knew was that they wanted to go home.<p>

Logan was sitting by the cell bars again, waiting for Wayne-Wayne to come by. James watched Logan with a close eye from the top bunk. Logan had a look on his face that scared him a little. It was a look that meant business. He'd never seen Logan so angry before.

On the other side of the room Carlos was sitting on his cot squirming around. He was uncomfortable. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he'd explode at any second. Yes, he had to pee really badly. A small whimper emitted from Carlos and it got James and Logan's attention.

"You okay bud?" James asked and jumped down from the bunk bed.

"I-I-fff-I-I gotta…" Carlos tried to say.

"That made absolutely no sense," Logan said.

"I really gotta… I feel…" Carlos trailed off again.

"Woah wait a minute," James said "Do you gotta…?" Carlos vigorously nodded his head.

"The can is right over there," Logan said pointing to the small toilet on the other side of the cell. Carlos shook his head quickly.

"You can't hold it in. Who knows how long we'll be in here." James said.

Carlos glanced at the toilet on the other side of the room. It was so gross, but he didn't want to explode. "Don't look, okay?" he asked. Logan and James shut their eyes and waited for Carlos to tell them to open.

"Okay," Carlos said when he finished. James and Logan opened their eyes and watched Carlos come back to the cot. He laid down and pulled the blanket over his shoulder. "I want to go home," Carlos said.

"So do we," Logan and James said sadly.

"Why does Wayne-Wayne hate us so much?" Carlos asked.

"He thinks we're what ruined him," Logan said and resumed staring evilly out the cell bars. Logan hated the small cell. It was dirty, small, and miserable. Logan hated Wayne-Wayne for stuffing them in there and wouldn't tell them what he did to Kendall. Kendall could be severely hurt or dead for all he knew, and it scared him.

All of a sudden there was a shriek from James. It got Carlos and Logan's attention. "I JUST SAW A RAT!" James shouted.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"It's in the corner!" Carlos sat up and pointed to it. It was gray and dirty, like the cell.

"Ewww! Oh my God! Get it out of here!" James shouted and retreated to the top bunk.

The mouse ran under the bunk beds and Logan stood up. When the mouse came back into sight Logan quickly kicked it against the wall. After hitting the wall the mouse fell to the concrete and didn't move.

"I think you killed it," Carlos said and got up. They all went to look at the mouse. Carlos bent down to poke it but James pulled him back.

"No, don't touch it. You're already sick." James said.

"Yeah, I killed it, and it was a mouse," Logan said.

"Do you have mouse blood on your sock?" Carlos asked. Logan looked and shook his head.

"I hope there isn't a family. Those things carry diseases." James said crossly and went back up to his bunk.

Carlos sneezed and went back to his cot. He was starting to feel really weak again. He took the thin blanket and tightly wrapped it around his body. He sneezed three more times. Carlos felt horrible. He wanted to be home again in his bed, with Logan giving him bad tasting medicine. At least he'd be better or maybe close to better. He was starting to regret licking the tree that supposedly got him sick in the first place.

Logan resumed his spot in the small chair in front of the cell bars. He was hungry for more answers. He wasn't used to not knowing things. When Wayne-Wayne came towards their cell. His eyes locked with Wayne-Wayne's.

"Making yourselves comfortable?" Wayne-Wayne mocked. They didn't answer. "Well don't make yourselves too comfortable. You won't be here much longer." He said then started to walk away.

"Stop!" Logan shouted and reached through the bars and grabbed Wayne-Wayne's collar. "I want more answers!" he demanded of Wayne-Wayne.

"I told you all you're going to get out of me!" Wayne-Wayne shouted, showing no fear.

"Tell me more! I want to know where Kendall is! Tell me now Wayne-Wayne!" Logan cried and tightened his grip til his knuckles were white.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Wayne-Wayne shouted back. Logan looked past Wayne-Wayne and saw two of his goons coming their way. They pried Logan away from Wayne-Wayne and they opened the cell. "Get him boys," Wayne-Wayne said.

The two goons reached into the cell and grabbed Logan. He tried to get free but they were too strong. "I'll teach you not to mess with me," Wayne-Wayne said menacingly.

"Logan!" James and Carlos shouted. James jumped down from his bunk and attempted to run out and free Logan but the door closed too quickly. As Logan was dragged down the hall his high pitched scream echoed off the walls.

"Logan!" James shouted again and gripped the bars. "I love you bro!" he said and watched as he disappeared in the shadows of the warehouse.

"James," Carlos whimpered. James turned around. "Wayne-Wayne said we won't be here much longer. Maybe he's letting Logan go early." He said hopefully.

"I don't think that's what he meant buddy," James said and went to sit with Carlos "and I don't think he's letting Logan go early."

"Then where's he going?" Carlos asked. James didn't say anything and pulled Carlos into his lap. He buried his face into Carlos's hair and tears escaped from his eyes. Soon Carlos started to sob. He figured out what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me for this. I for one thought this was way better than I originally planned. Sorry it took me so long to update but I wanted this to be absolutely perfect. **

**I issue you guys a challenge! The other day in my Language Arts class we were watching "Charley" and he wrote this thing for Ms. Kinnian to punctuate and I bet you guys can't get it! It was: "THAT THAT IS IS THAT THAT IS NOT IS THAT IT IT IS" ^_^ TRY IT! TRY IT! TRY IT! I dare you… **


	6. Only Two Left

**Dudes, isn't Fall awesome. I love Fall so much. Especially where I live cuz everything is all pretty and autumn looking. Colorado looks its best in the Fall. I love it! But then of course after Fall everyone in town has to buckle down for Winter… PLUS the post-season is here! I've got my money on the Phillies to win the World Series this year! WHO'S WITH ME!**

* * *

><p>Another day came and went and Kendall was starting to <em>freak out<em>. Time was ticking and he hadn't even gotten close to getting all the money he needed. He didn't sleep at all. Just constantly thinking of ways to get the money before it was too late.

He came up with maybe another way to get money from the bank. He was going to go before anyone was there. So at 4 o'clock in the morning he drove down town in his pick-up with everything he needed. The second he pulled up to the bank his stomach twisted. The horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach was back. But Kendall was determined to ignore it this time.

Kendall took the keys out of the car and tried to open the door. He couldn't do it though. He just couldn't take the money. It felt like his hand was stuck. The next thing he knew he was on his way back to the PalmWoods.

He rushed into his apartment and slammed the door. He walked over to the table and smashed a chair into the table angrily. "WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!" he shouted furiously.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Kendall cried "IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" He pushed over some plates off the table. "DAMN IT! I WANT TO KNOW THE SON OF A BITCH WHO TOOK THEM!" he kicked one of Carlos's discarded toys across the room. It smashed into pieces when it made contact with the wall. Then he took some couch cushions and threw them in random directions.

Glass shattered, toys broke, and furniture fell to pieces. Kendall wrecked pretty much everything in the living room and some stuff in the kitchen. He was so depressed. Kendall finally calmed down a bit and took a seat at the bar.

"I can't believe this," he whispered to himself. He weaved his hands through his hair and grabbed fistfuls in each hand. He lowered his head and started to sob violently.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were just a mess. Both were sobbing hard and their faces were soaked with tears, and snot. Their pajama sleeves were soiled. It seemed like a life time ago when Wayne-Wayne dragged Logan away. At first they heard Logan's high pitched, inhumane, screams and cries come from somewhere in the warehouse then after a while they quieted down until you couldn't hear anything.<p>

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." Carlos cried into James's shoulder "Logie's dead,"

"It'll be okay Carlos," James tried to assure him, but it was hard to sound convincing when he was sobbing just as hard.

"Why is Wayne-Wayne doing this?" Carlos sobbed "I hate it. I hate it!"

"Carlos, calm down,"

"But I can't! I want Kendall and I want Logan!" Carlos gripped James's shirt and tugged on it. "Want to go home with Kendall and Logan so things will be back to normal,"

"But we _can't_ right now!"

The two boys kept crying. Logan could be dead or just being beat by Wayne-Wayne and his goons. And they had no idea what Wayne-Wayne did to Kendall. What if he was dead too? What if Logan was with Kendall? What if Kendall was forced to find them? They didn't know.

James and Carlos could've been the only two left out of their foursome, left in a cell. Who knows if they'd ever see the light of day again, or just be left there to die?

James and Carlos jumped when they heard the cell door open. When they brought their heads up they saw two goons toss in Logan. He fell to the cold, hard floor face flat and the goons locked the cell door again.

The two boys waited for _any _kind of movement from Logan, he was just lying there. Logan's body was covered in scars and bruises. It looked like he'd been brutally beaten. Beaten to death maybe? They couldn't tell.

"Logan," James sniffled "Come on man. Please get up." He hugged Carlos tightly and the two frightened boys hoped for the limp body to move, or make a sound, or show any sign of life.

"Logan?" Carlos asked warily and attempted to get away from James's grasp but James pulled him back, telling the Latino to wait a minute. So both boys waited for Logan to respond.

It took a few minutes but finally the small body moaned and pulled himself onto his hands and knees. "Logan!" Carlos and James exclaimed. Again Carlos attempted to get up but James kept him back.

"Are you okay?" James asked quietly.

A ear-piercing cry of pain emitted from Logan. "HE'S A MONSTER!"

"What happened?" Carlos squeaked. Logan didn't say anything and flopped over on his side. His pajama shirt was covered in blood around the stomach area. The tips of his t-shirt sleeves were stained with blood too and the front side of his body was covered in dirt and dust.

"Logan!" Carlos cried. He finally broke away from James and leaped towards Logan and clung to him. Logan shouted in pain and James took him off Logan. Carlos cried into the crook of James's neck, mostly out of fear.

"What did Wayne-Wayne do to you?" James asked.

Logan wanted so badly to tell them but he was in so much pain. He couldn't tell them about the knives and belt, he just couldn't. All that came out of Logan was a small whimper.

James put Carlos down on the cot and helped Logan up. "Hey man, it'll be okay." He slipped his arms out from under Logan and the pale boy practically fell to the floor before James caught him. James helped him to the bottom bunk and carefully laid him down. "Sleep it off okay? That helped last time. It'll be okay, I think it'll be okay soon." James said sadly. He pulled the covers over Logan and soon Logan fell asleep.

James walked back over to Carlos who also had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over the boy and wiped the tears with his sleeve then went to his bunk. He was so tired, physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>Kendall really never was one to cry, so when he did he quickly pulled himself together with in minutes and moved on. He already had a plan B. He snooped around his mom's dresser, where she hid a key that opened her lock box. He wasn't going to steal his mom's money but take the money his mom kept for his college fund. This was one of the times Kendall loved that his mom didn't believe in banks.<p>

Kendall took the lock box out from under his mom's bed and opened it. In the box were three envelopes. One was savings, another was Katie's college fund, which was reasonably fat, and the last one was Kendall's college fund. He picked up his college fund envelope and took out its contents. Quickly he counted out just a little over $10,700. He knew it wasn't the whole $50,000 but maybe it would get him a little more time or whoever took his friends would settle for what he gave him.

The money was shoved in the front pocket and went to his room. On the floor were the jeans he was wearing a few days before. He pulled out the crumpled up piece of paper from the pocket and pulled out a laptop and searched for directions.

Kendall quickly went out to his truck as the sun started to rise. He started the truck and looked at the directions. It wasn't far, thank God. He was so close to finding his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was so freaking sloppy. It's hard to find the right describing words when your vocab is only so big.**


	7. So Pessimistic, Logie

**I feel like if I add an author's note I'll give away something so I'll just not give anything away ;)**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up a while later. Almost every part of his aching body seemed to be throbbing. He sat up and an ice pack fell on the floor. "What's this?" he took a look at it. It looked like a regular ice pack, but he chucked it out of the cell anyway. The ice pack hit one of the bars and it made a loud <em>clang<em> sound.

"Logan?" James asked as he woke up.

"Is it morning?" Logan asked groggily.

"I don't know," James said as he yawned. He looked at Logan's arms and legs. All four limbs had bloody gauze over the cuts and scars that were covering his body. "Where'd you find the gauze?"

"What?" Logan looked at the bandages that mysteriously appeared while they were all asleep. "I didn't do this," he said while running his fingers over the gauze covering most of his left leg. Blood was staining the tips of his t-shirt and white basketball shorts, it was nauseating.

"Guys…" Carlos croaked as he woke up "is it morning?" he asked.

"Carlos, we can't tell," Logan said.

Carlos sneezed a couple times and pulled the blanket over his head. "I want to go home," he said.

Logan started to realize Carlos was starting to lose his voice. His simple cold was clearly getting worse. He gets off the bed and stands in front of the cell bars again, waiting for Wayne-Wayne to come by. "We can't stay here. Carlos is getting sicker and we have to get out of here before we catch anything."

James smiled slightly and snickered. "Please Logan, I never get sick."

"James, don't be so damn stupid! We're going to get sick if we're not out of here soon!" Logan snapped.

"I'm sorry guys," Carlos whimpered.

"No, don't be sorry. It's not a problem." James said and jumped down from the top bunk and sat with Carlos.

"Why are you all of the sudden okay with all of this?" Logan asked.

"Well, before I fell asleep I was thinking about it, and maybe we're not in as bad of a situation as we thought. I mean we haven't been killed and we're together. Things could be worse." James said.

Logan looked at James for a moment skeptically. "Are you hearing yourself talk, James? First of all just because we haven't been killed doesn't mean we're not in danger of being killed. I don't know if you've noticed but I've been _stabbed_, and _cut,_ and _beat_ _brutally_ by Wayne-Wayne and his little followers! Wayne-Wayne has no heart, what's so ever; don't tell me that you expect him to just let us go soon! And who knows what Wayne-Wayne is doing to Kendall! What if he's already killed him? You'd have to be completely out of your mind if you think that this is all okay!"

"Logan, you're scaring me..." Carlos whimpered.

"You know what, Carlos, you need to stop talking!" Logan barked, approaching the cot "You're getting _sicker_ and you're losing your voice! Just stop! talking!" Carlos squeaked and buried his face in James's chest.

"Logan! Why are you being so pessimistic?" James demanded to know.

"What is there to be 'optimistic' about?" Logan retorted and went back to his spot in front of the bars.

James thought for a minute then carefully slipped away from Carlos's grasp and stood up. "You're just looking at it from the bad perspective-"

"Jesus Christ, James! Don't you get it? There's no 'right' perspective here! This is a _bad_ position we're in!" Logan shouted.

James opened his mouth to talk back but shut it and sat back down on the cot when he realized Logan was right. They were in a pretty bad situation. Who was he kidding to think that some good could come out of being trapped in a cell against their will, with Carlos sick and Logan covered in wounds? He was lucky nothing terrible had happen to him yet, besides the fact that he was starving.

"Guys…" Carlos muttered.

"Carlos!" Logan barked suddenly. Carlos wailed fearfully and buried his face in James's broad chest again and clung tightly to him.

"You know, just because you don't see this as a very optimistic situation doesn't mean that you should be so mean. Don't yell at Carlos, he's sick." James said.

"Which is why he needs to _shut up_!" Logan said.

There was a silence between the three of them. James looked down at Carlos when he felt something soaking through his shirt. "Shhh, it's okay," James told Carlos and rubbed his back gently "I'm here," his voice cracked. He rested his chin on Carlos's head and tears started to run down his face.

Logan looked on outside the cell bars, nothing much but an empty warehouse and lights hanging from the ceiling. As he watched the shadows he noticed one of Wayne-Wayne's goons coming out of them gripping a bag. He followed the goons with his eyes as he approached the cell. He tried to see the goon's identity but still couldn't see past the dark sunglasses and enormous hoodie that made him no different from the other goons.

The goon reached into the bag and pulled out three apples and three bottles of water. "What? Are these supposed to kill us off now or something?" Logan asked crossly while giving him a death glare. The goon didn't answer and handed some apples and bottles of water over to Logan.

Logan looked at the food and then back up at the goon. "I don't trust you,"

The goon reached in the cell and took an apple and took a small chunk of apple away then ate it. He shrugged and handed back to Logan and shrugged.

"And what about the water?" Logan asked. The goon took one of the water bottles and squeezed some of it into his mouth. "It's clean?" Logan asked. The goon nodded. "Fine," he said took the water into his hands with the apples, trying his hardest not to drop them or get them near his wounds. He turned around and handed an apple and bottle of water each to James and Carlos.

"Thanks," James said weakly and looked out the bars. The goon had disappeared.

Logan quickly set down his food and ran towards the cell door. "Wait!" he shouted out the bars "Come back here! Who are you?". Logan waited a minute for a response or for the goon to come back, nothing happened. "Who the hell are you?" Logan shouted again. Still nothing happened so he moaned angrily and snatched up his apple.

"I'm going to get us out of here," Logan said as he toyed around with the apple in his hands.

"What?" James and Carlos asked quietly.

"We don't _deserve_ to be in here! And Kendall probably doesn't deserve to be wherever Wayne-Wayne has him either."

"But, how will you do it?" James asked. Carlos looked at Logan with a face that asked the same question.

"I haven't thought of that. I will though, and I'll get us out. When we're out we'll call the cops to find Kendall, if he's alive." Logan said.

"Do you really think you can do that?" James asked doubtfully.

"No," Logan sighed sadly "but I can try at least, and if I'm lucky I'll get all of us away from this place. I won't sleep 'til then."

James sighed and looked down sadly. Logan was starting to sound like Kendall, which was the sad part because he missed Kendall so much. He was pretty sure Logan and Carlos missed Kendall too. James wiped away a few stray tears and set aside his water and apple for a bit.

"Make sure you guys make your food and water last a while," James said with a hoarse voice "I don't know if we'll get more any time soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had absolutely no idea how to end this. I also thought it was a little short. The chapters aren't going to be so short for much longer cuz the stuff I have planned for this story requires a lot of description ^_^ it's gonna be so awesome!**


	8. 50,000

**I feel the need to state something completely obvious… I CAN NOT WAIT FOR 11/21/11! I want "Elevate" so freakin' badly! Like seriously! I have the date in my student planner and saved in my phone and I could not be any more excited for anything in my whole life! But it's funny cuz that's the day of my friend's b-day and somehow I've managed to remember the release date of "Elevate" and not her B-day til I told her "Elevate" was coming out on that day and she said "That's my birthday!" then I was just like "Ohh…." Really shows you what a good friend I am huh? Haha jk. I'm an awesome friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's P.O.V<strong>

I spent the whole day driving in my tuck to that address the two mysterious men told me to go. I got lost twice, stopped for gas halfway there, and got some food a couple times, by the time I reached the last stop I was just dead tired. I wasn't exactly sure where I was because I stopped looking at city signs after the fourth stop, but I knew I parked in front of a huge warehouse. It looked pretty run down from the outside. I slowly and cautiously approached the red doors.

I walked into the abandoned warehouse the inside of the building seemed to be less disgusting, but smaller. I looked up and saw the evening sun rays beaming though huge windows and shining light on a long catwalk above me. I looked around but didn't see anyone at all.

"Hello!" I called. My voice echoed through the warehouse when two guys in large hoodies and baggy pants came running out from the shadows. Before I could react one of them grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back then they both pinned me to the cold hard ground. "HEY! GET OFF ME!" I demanded. They kept their grip on me and pressed my face to the floor. It seemed the more I struggled the tighter their grips got but that didn't keep me from trying to get away from them. I did stop eventually though, when I saw two feet step in front of my face. I looked up with my eyes and gasped.

"You sick bastard…" I said quietly. Never, in a million years, did I ever expect to see Wayne-Wayne standing before me. I knew he _hated_ me after what happened over a year ago, but not so much to kidnap my best friends for revenge and force me to give him so much money.

"Miss me Kendork? I know I didn't miss you." Wayne-Wayne told me.

"No, I didn't miss you at all," I said and tried to squirm out from the grasp of the two douches keeping me down "What have you done with the guys? Let me see them!"

Wayne-Wayne laughed at me coldly. "Do you _really_ think that I'd give you the location to where I'm keeping them? Come on, I'm not that stupid, you know." His laughing ceased and he looked at me seriously. "Where's my 50,000 bucks?" he asked.

"It's right here boss," one of the guys holding me down said. He took the envelope out of my pocket. I felt myself starting to tremble, the guys keeping me down laughed at me mockingly, as Wayne-Wayne opened the envelope and he started to count. So many things were running through my mind. What if he realized I didn't even have half of what he wanted and killed me and the guys? What if he only killed the guys or just me? I never even got to say good-bye to them or tell them they're the best brothers ever.

"HEY!" Wayne-Wayne boomed "Where's all my money?"

"Is it all in there?" one of the douches asked.

"No! There's only about $10,700 in here!" Wayne-Wayne shouted "It's been five days already! Where is it all? Where's my money Knight?"

"I-I didn't get it all," I said quietly.

"WHAT!" Wayne-Wayne boomed.

"I SAID I DIDN'T GET IT ALL!" I screamed.

"WELL WHY NOT?"

"I DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO $50,000! I'M NOT A FREAKING BILLIONAIRE! WHY DO YOU NEED SO MUCH MONEY ANYWAY?"

"Let him up boys," he said coldly. Wayne-Wayne's minions hauled me to my feet but kept my hands behind my back. Wayne-Wayne got close to my face and squinted his eyes. "I need $50,000 because that's how much money I need to get out of my "Ziggle Zaggle" contract. And since you were the one who got me in this situation in the first place, you're going to give me all that money. Got that?" he said in a threatening tone.

"You did this to _yourself_," Kendall said and stared back at him furiously.

"Whatever Kendork!" He motioned for his minions to drop Kendall. They released him and poor Kendall fell to the ground. "I'll give you five more days to come up with the rest of my money. And don't forget, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you and your friends." I was hauled to my feet and harshly shoved towards the door. "See you in five days Kendork." Wayne-Wayne said deviously.

I walked out of the warehouse and into the cool night air. I felt like dying right there on the cold, hard ground. I wanted to fall on the gravel and just cease respiration. I felt stuck. I couldn't go to anyone for help or go to my friends for help, I was on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's P.O.V<strong>

I remained standing in that one spot I'd been so glued to by the cell door, staring thoughtfully out the bars. I was waiting for Wayne-Wayne to show his face. I could come up with a hundred reasons why we should be freed.

My arm, with the huge gash in it, was starting to become unbearably painful. I had to take a look at it and change the gauze but that wasn't an option right now. We're not in a clean environment, not ideal for having an open wound, or for a sick Carlos to be in.

Carlos didn't seem to be getting much better. If anything he was looking worse. Sadly, all I can do for him right now is tell him to sleep. He's sleeping now, James is too, I'm starting to worry about James's health, as well as Carlos's. He claims that he can't get sick but I know he can. I think all the rat crap lying around is starting to get to his head. I hope the cops or someone find us soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short. Sorry if it feels unsatisfactory. Personally I thought that the part when the goons got Kendall pinned down was the best out of all of this because when I was writing that I was so on a roll. Then the next day when I continued I just wasn't feeling it any more so I put it off a little. It's all good though =)**


	9. Rotting Away to Nothing

**WHO JUST SAW BIG TIME SUPER HEROES? WHO LOVED IT! I DID! I was such a fangirling mess the whole time ^_^ but I loved every part of it! I especially loved how they brought back so much from the first season =) I will forever love Big Time Rush. I also really liked the comic book like part when they were playing "Blow Your Speakers Out"**

**I have so many things planned for the rest of this story ^_^ they will be both shocking and heart breaking.**

* * *

><p>Late the next morning Kendall parked his truck in the parking lot in front of the PalmWoods after hours of driving. He was so tired. He hadn't slept in days and drove for what seemed like forever. His head hurt so badly. He was in the middle of a major traffic jam halfway back home. His brain told him to sleep but he refused. There was absolutely no time to sleep. He trudged into the lobby where Mr. Bitters was eating French fries at the front desk.<p>

"Kendall," the fat man spoke up "I haven't seen your friends all week. What are you all up to?"

Kendall slowly turned around and faced Mr. Bitters, looking at him with tired eyes. "I wish I could tell you Mr. Bitters, sir, but I can't." he told him.

Mr. Bitter looked at Kendall confused. "Okay… well, where were you headed yesterday that could've had you gone for the whole day?"

"I really can't tell you. If I could, I really would," Kendall said miserably then walked away.

"Have a PalmWoods day," Kendall heard Bitters say suspiciously as he got into the elevator. The doors closed and he leaned against the wall. He thought about how he'd get the $39,300 he needed to come up with.

He returned to his apartment and first thing he did was head to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where the coffee beans were kept. He needed coffee, lots and lots of coffee. As the coffee brewed he took a seat at the table and rested his head in his hands. He continued to think of a way to come up with money.

Kendall tried to keep his eyes open, but it was so hard. He thought if he'd just close his eyes just while the coffee was brewing he wouldn't be so tired. But of course, he fell asleep and started to dream. He dreamt that he was back in Minnesota, with his friends, and they were all seven again.

* * *

><p><em>Kendall was with Logan, James and Carlos at his old house. They were playing in the backyard on Kendall's jungle gym. <em>

"_You can't catch meee!" little James's voice echoed as he ran away from Logan. Kendall watched both boys giggle while he swung then he turned his attention to Carlos who was about to go down the swirly slide. He slapped his helmet twice for good luck and let out a loud and fierce battle cry._

"_Nah nah nah nah nah!" James cried again, turning Kendall's attention back to James and Logan. He laughed when James had tripped over his own two feet and landed in the grass. Just as Logan was about to place his hand on James, they all heard a cry come from Carlos. _

_They looked over at the little Latino and saw him face down in the grass by the slide. Kendall jumped off his swing and sat next to Carlos. _

"_Owie!" Carlos's voice echoed, as tears started to run down his face. He sat up and cradled his arm against his chest. "I hurt myself," Carlos's sad voice echoed. _

_Logan looked at little Carlos sadly and walked over to him. He knelt down next to Carlos in the grass and looked at his arm, it just had a small bruise. "You're okay," Logan said. He leaned forward and wrapped Carlos in a big bear hug. A smile spread across Carlos's face and both boys got up. James got off the ground too then they all started to chase each other around the yard happily again... _

* * *

><p>The longer James, Carlos and Logan stayed in that cell the more depressed and scared they all started to feel. It'd been a while since Wayne-Wayne came by to torture them but they didn't think it had really stopped. They were given apples and water every so often, by the goons, but it didn't satisfy their empty stomachs one bit. They still growled and rumbled aggressively, it was almost painful.<p>

Carlos spent the majority of the time sleeping. He just wanted to be better or at home where it was warmer and cozier. He showed every sign of being seriously ill. When he hacked and coughed he sounded like a sick old man. He'd explode any minute now, he was almost sure of it. Carlos was lying on his dirty cot with his two dirty blankets pulled up to his chin.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Logan asked softly.

"Sleepy…" Carlos said tiredly.

"But you just woke up, didn't you?" James asked. Carlos simply nodded.

Logan walked over to the cot and placed his hand on Carlos's forehead. "Holy crap, your fever seems really high."

"Will I live Logan?" Carlos asked weakly.

Logan was a little hesitant to answer Carlos's question "… Yeah, you're going to live, buddy. I promise we all will."

Carlos closed his eyes and snuggled under the blankets. Just when it seemed like Carlos was going to fall asleep he got into a coughing fit. Logan and James were alarmed by the sudden coughing. James quickly went to sat Carlos up and patted his back. "Let it out Carlos," he said. Carlos kept coughing and soon he was hacking. They were all scared, especially Carlos. He looked like he was starting to have trouble breathing and tears were running down his flushed face.

Carlos's coughing continued on for a while until a tiny burp came out of nowhere and the coughing ceased. He leaned against James and tried to catch his breath. "I want to go home," Carlos sobbed while panting. James did his best to comfort Carlos by pulling him into his lap and rubbing his back.

Logan felt scared then suddenly mad. He walked to the cell door and gripped the bars. "WAYNE-WAYNE!" he cried loudly, startling the other two "LET US OUT!" there wasn't an answer. Logan slammed his hand on the bars and walked back to the bed. "This is ridiculous,"

Carlos looked up at James after he caught most of his breath. "James," he panted "You're face is all wishy-washy,"

"What?" James asked alarmed.

"Pale. You're getting all pale and wishy-washy." Carlos repeated and crawled out of James's lap.

James covered his face with his hands and shrieked. "That's because there isn't any sun here! I need to tan!"

Logan squinted his eyes and stared long and hard at James's face. It, indeed, seemed paler than it was before. James's face didn't have the tan, natural glow it always had. "James, you look like you're getting sick,"

"It's not that I'm getting sick! It's because I haven't tanned in who knows how long! I'm James David Diamond! _I_ _don't get sick_!"

"James, you're getting sick! I'm getting sick too! I told you get we'd get sick!" Logan shouted. He walked towards James and grabbed his arm. He gently tried to assist him to the bunk bed while doing his best to ignore James's struggling.

"Let go of me!" he demanded and twisted his arm away from Logan's grasp. James slapped Logan upside the head. Logan returned the slap to James arm.

"Guys!" Carlos warned. They ignored him. James and Logan kept slapping each other until slapping turned into wrestling on the floor. "Stop! Stop it! Stop! _STOP_!" Carlos cried. He got off the bed in an attempted to separate them but was kicked in the stomach by one of their feet. The boy stumbled back to the cot, gripping his stomach, and started to cry. He didn't like seeing best friends fight.

Carlos didn't understand why someone could be so cruel. Growing up his dad and brother always taught him that there was good in everyone, but he didn't see one bit of good in Wayne-Wayne. Nothing but sin. He hated the sin in Wayne-Wayne. But maybe there was good _way_ deep down in Wayne-Wayne, Carlos would just have to find it. He promised himself next time Wayne-Wayne came by to taunt them he'd try to find the good in him and maybe he'd let them out. What did he have to loose?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys probably want to know why Bitters would give a crap about whether they're there or not. Well, basically, he noticed that it was very quiet at the PalmWoods and wanted to know what was going on. I mean, wouldn't you notice if there weren't any explosions, parties, or chaos happening all of the sudden? **


	10. Taken Away

**I recently fell in love with science. At my school we're learning the exact stuff I need to know for future chapters ^_^ I won't have to Google a single bit of it cuz I got it all down in my notes. Who knew school could be so helpful ;)**

* * *

><p>Carlos sniffled wiped away the last of his tears with his pajama sleeve. He was still waiting for Wayne-Wayne to come by to taunt them. Logan and James had stopped fighting a while ago but they knocked each other out and were passed out on the floor. They fought for a really long time and had bruises all over their body and their clothes were ripped up. The cell was getting to their heads. He couldn't comprehend how two friends could go at each other like they did, and just because James refused to be sick.<p>

Carlos shuddered when he heard a loud clang. He looked up from his feet to saw Wayne-Wayne standing outside the cell. Carlos felt too scared to say anything but managed to get something out. "C-can you let us out now… please?" he asked quietly.

Wayne-Wayne stood there for a minute giving Carlos an intimidating look. "Come here," he said.

Carlos slowly, and nervously, got off the cot and shuffled to the bars. "You're saying you want _me_ to let you three go? Just like that?" Wayne-Wayne asked coldly.

"Yes, please let us go? We want to go home and Logan says we're all getting sick."

"Don't you think that if I put you here in this cell in the first place that I'd have no problem leaving you here for the rest of your miserable, meaningless lives to _rot_?_"_ Wayne-Wayne's voice was rising

"Our lives aren't meaningless! We really wanna go home and see Kendall! We miss him and everyone else! They all miss us too!" Carlos shouted near tears. He was scared of Wayne-Wayne. The last thing he ever wanted to do was fight with Wayne-Wayne.

Wayne-Wayne laughed coldly. "You stupid kid. You're so naïve and oblivious. Don't you think that if they did miss you they'd have found you by now? No one is even looking otherwise you'd be out by now. Not even Kendall cares enough to come find you."

"Don't say that! Kendall does to care about us! He would be looking for us if you didn't lock him up too!"

"I didn't lock him up at all." Wayne-Wayne said slyly "He's probably back at the PalmWoods right now, relieved that you're gone. Especially _you."_

"That's not true," Carlos said quietly. Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

"What? You can't handle the truth?" Wayne-Wayne mocked. Just before he continued talking Carlos sneezed on him. Carlos was beyond scared now. He didn't mean to sneeze on Wayne-Wayne, it just came out without warning. He didn't have time to cover his mouth.

"I-I…" Carlos stammered.

In the blink of an eye Wayne-Wayne snatched Carlos by his pajamas and started to shake him harshly. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"No! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Carlos cried. He started to scream and cry in fear. All the commotion woke up James and Logan. They slowly started to regain consciousness, James faster than Logan. His vision slowly started to clear up and he saw Wayne-Wayne starting to smash Carlos's face into the bars. He scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist.

"YOU LET GO OF HIM!" James cried. He struggled to get Carlos away from Wayne-Wayne's violent grasp. Eventually he did and flung him at Logan, who was still gaining consciousness slowly, both of them fell on the cot.

"JUST LET US OUT OF THIS CELL!"James demanded.

"Guys!" Wayne-Wayne demanded and two goons appeared. One of them opened the door and they grabbed James in one swift motion then shut and locked the door again before Logan or Carlos could even think to escape.

"JAMES!" Logan shouted and was finally in touch with his surroundings. He ran to the bars and watched them take James away. He watched James struggle trying to get away but Logan knew it wasn't plausible. He'd been in James's position and the only thing he could do was stand there and watch as his best friend was being taken away to his possible death.

He turned around and saw Carlos curled up on the cot bawling his eyes out. His heart sank. "Are you hurt?" Logan asked gently and came near him. Carlos nodded and kept crying. "Let me see," Carlos sat up and Logan took a close look at his face.

Carlos had red marks on his face and a large bump on the side of his forehead. Thank God it wasn't too serious. "They're going to kill James!" Carlos cried. Logan didn't have a response to that, so instead he just wrapped Carlos in a tight hug and let him cry into his chest.

* * *

><p>Kendall's eyes started to open slowly and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt good and less stressed, that is, until he picked up his phone, and saw he slept an entire day! It was almost one in the afternoon!<p>

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" the yelled and quickly stood from his chair. He lost a whole day to get the money! He was freaking out! Quickly Kendall remembered he was about to make a coffee and looked at the coffee maker. He didn't even press the button to brew it. The pot was there, the machine was on, the beans were in, but he didn't even start it. He must've been really tired.

Kendall pushed that aside and ran out of the apartment. Quickly he went to the park to clear his head in the fresh air. He took a seat on a bench and began his thinking process.

How was he going to save his friends? Wayne-Wayne was asking for too much money and there was no one Kendall could turn to for help. He was actually considering giving up. All of a sudden Camille came up to him slapped his cheek. "Ouch!" Kendall shouted. He was actually a little thankful though. Camille slapped a little bit of sense into him.

"Oh, sorry Kendall. I thought you were Logan." She paused for a minute "Where has Logan been anyway? And James and Carlos?"

Kendall's eyes widened. He was hesitant to answer. "… They're… supposed to… in… Uhhh…" he stammered.

"What?" Camille asked.

Kendall sighed and lowered his head miserably. "I'm really sorry, Camille, I can't tell you. At least not now. I'm sorry." Kendall said quietly. He stood up from the bench and started to walk away but then turned around. He needed help, but he couldn't tell anyone Wayne-Wayne had his friends exactly. "Wait, Camille." She turned around.

"What is it?" She asked kindly.

"So… have you ever been in a really bad situation before when you couldn't ask for help or tell the cops?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Camille exclaimed excitedly. Kendall's eyes widened, shocked. He was not expecting _yes_ to be her answer "I was in a situation _exactly_ like that when I was in "The Evil Zookeeper"!" She exclaimed excitedly and rather dramatically.

"Wow… what happened?" Kendall asked.

"I was a zookeeper and one of the other zookeepers stole a few extremely valuable monkeys for his own good. I had to get the monkeys back and save the world. I met a spy along the way and he gave me a giant robot to save the monkeys. I defeated the evil zoo keeper with a laser gun and got the monkeys back safe and sound. It wasn't a very popular movie."

"That's just… great, Camille," he said, less than enthusiastically. "I gotta go," Kendall started to walk off, back to the PalmWoods building. It would've been great if giant robots and laser guns did exist, but they didn't so that wasn't any help. Kendall swore under his breath and went back to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you see the BTR special? I'm so proud of them ^_^ their tour bus looks so sick. And I loved the music video. The dance was awesome. I will love them forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever** **and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever** **and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever! **


	11. I Have the Money

**How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine was fantastic ^_^ I ate a lot and talked to my pie. I also watched BTR sing our National Anthem =') I am so proud of them. They were flawless and never sounded better. I love them so much.**

* * *

><p>There was nothing left for Kendall to do. He was so <em>sick<em> and _tired_ of worrying about getting all the money he needed. One second Kendall was angrily throwing punches to the walls in his room, cursing Wayne-Wayne's name, feeling like the entire world was collapsing on top of him, then next thing he knew he was bawling violently on the floor of his mom's bedroom. He gripped the key to his mom's lock box in his shaky hand. He couldn't believe he was going to take his own sister's college fund money. He was taking away her future.

"God, I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry." He sobbed to himself. He didn't want to do it but there was nothing left to do. He wished he could just go to someone but he didn't want to risk it. He promised himself he'd get his sister every penny of what he took.

Kendall eventually got his hand to stop shaking so violently just long enough unlock the box and pull out Katie's college envelope. Inside the large envelope was more cash then he thought there would be. Katie did a good job, it pained Kendall to take it. He didn't bother to count the money. He was sure it was enough to get his friends back. It was a bitter sweet feeling to be taking the money.

Kendall hurried through the lobby, trying to avoid any contact with someone. He knew if people saw him they'd start to ask questions about where the guys were or what's been going on for the past week. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions because all he could say was "I can't say" or "It's a long story". People don't want to settle for that. They want answers, and Kendall knew that. Mr. Bitters especially would want answers. He was a paranoid man. If something in his PalmWoods wasn't right, even just a bit, he'd attack Kendall with questions first. Luckily he got through the lobby without any questions asked. He got into his truck and started the engine.

Kendall's mind was hardly on the road as he drove. All the thought about was finally giving Wayne-Wayne all that money and the thought of the guys' faces when they saw each other again. It had only been a little over a week but it felt like forever ago they were hanging out in 2J together with absolutely no worry in the world. He could just see them back in their apartment. James would be on the couch, hand mirror in his hand and talking to his reflection, Carlos would be in his favorite bean bag chair either eating or playing with something that shined, spun, squeaked or twisted, and he and Logan would probably be fighting over what to watch but end up laughing in the end. That was the only thing that motivated Kendall to keep driving. He was tired physically and emotionally. He figured it'd be a miracle if he made it there before getting in a car wreck.

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the bottom bunk, waiting for James to be thrown back in. He wasn't going to sleep until he knew what happened to James. His eyes were as heavy as a load of cinderblocks, he refused to let them shut though.<p>

Carlos cried himself asleep again and was on the cot. With him asleep it was so silent in that cell; the only thing Logan listened to was Carlos's heavy breathing. For a while all he heard was James's inhumane screams coming from the distance. He was happy it was over with but he was still scared that James was killed.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, James was tossed to the cold, concrete in by two goons. His clothes were tattered and torn to shreds. His once flawless brown locks were tangled into knots. Bruises covered his entire body and there was a bump on his forehead the size of a golf ball. James sobbed hard as he struggled to get to his hands and knees.

"James…" Logan gasped. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Guys," James sobbed "I don't want to be here anymore. This- I can't…" he stumbled before bawling violently again. Sobs shook his entire body as he collapsed to the dirty floor. Logan got off the cot and slipped his arms around James. He supported James's weight the best he could and set the sobbing boy on the bottom bunk.

"It's going to be alright James." Logan tried to assure him.

"Oh God, I want to get out of here," James sobbed.

"I know you do, man. Don't you think I want to get out of here too? I want to get out of here more than you can imagine, but there's no way out." Logan said sadly. His voice was hoarse and rough, not the least bit comforting. It was so hard for him to talk. He struggled to keep his emotions in as he talked to James.

"We're going to die in here. We're never going to see anyone again, not even Kendall. Oh God, I miss Kendall _so_ much." James sobbed.

"I know…" Logan said sadly and lowered his head. He wanted to cry but commanded himself not to, at least not at that very moment.

"Ken'll, I have cor'dogs," James and Logan heard Carlos murmur. They both turned their heads and saw him still curled up in a ball on the cot. He was sound asleep probably dreaming about Kendall and corndogs. Neither of them had the heart to wake Carlos up, so they didn't. Kendall and corndogs made him happy, and dark, filthy, ugly cells clearly didn't.

"What did Wayne-Wayne do to you?" Logan asked James. Logan had a pretty good idea of what happened, he was just curious.

James sniffled and attempted to pull himself together. He did the best he could. "He hit me," James sobbed. "H-he kept hitting me, and threatening me! God, what's Wayne-Wayne's prob-lem!"

Logan looked and James and a thought came into his head. "He hit you a lot didn't he?" he asked James as tears fell down his face. James merely nodded. "And he tried to take off your shirt with that large knife while his goons kept you down?" James nodded again and stifled a sob "and then everything when dark?" Logan chocked out, starting to sob. James's sobs got harder indicating "yes".

"I don't even know what happened though!" James sobbed "One second he was on top of me with that knife then things went black. Next thing I know someone was dragging me back here. God, I'm so scared, Logan! I don't know…" James broke off into more violent sobs.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and propped his elbows on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and he started to sob hard with James. Wayne-Wayne was a cruel, cold-hearted man. They both just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>After another long road trip Kendall finally made it back to the place where Wayne-Wayne was keeping his friends. Kendall slowly and cautiously walked in. "Hello!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the building and he waited for Wayne-Wayne to show up.<p>

"Hello again Kendork," Wayne-Wayne said menacingly.

"I got your money, now let me see my friends and we'll go home," Kendall said. He watched at Wayne-Wayne took the envelope and opened it. A small smile appeared on Wayne-Wayne's face when he saw the load of cash.

"Not bad, Knight." He said. Kendall looked at him sadly and noticed three goons walking up behind Wayne-Wayne. He went straight to Kendall and grabbed him by his biceps. They started to drag Kendall away, confusing him.

"Woah wait! I thought you'd let my friends go if I gave you all the money!" Kendall shouted as he was being pulled away.

"I have to count it first Kendork. I don't want to get ripped off." Wayne-Wayne said. Kendall let out a furious scream and started to kick and attempted to get out of the goons' grasp. It was useless though, they were too strong.

Kendall was pulled down a long hall. He looked at the countless doors and wondering which one of them the guys were behind. He wondered if they were together in one room, or in separate rooms. Whether they were together or not he just knew they were scared to death. He could feel it in his gut. "GUYS!" he found himself calling for his friends down the hall. He was jerked by one of the goons.

"Hey, shut up!" he said coldly. Kendall didn't say another word and a goon opened up a door. Kendall was tossed into the cold room and the door was shut and locked before Kendall even got the chance to get off his hands and knees. He took a look around the room. It was empty and dirty and cold. Kendall sighed in defeat and sat against the wall. He pulled his knees up against his chest and hugged them close. Eventually he fell asleep like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… where do you think this is going? Think it's going south or what? I know where it's going ^_^ it's exciting!**


	12. Up To Something

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been so freaking busy with homework and stuff like that. I've also been working on getting my bestest friend in the whole entire world to become a full pledged Rusher. At the moment, as far as she's told me, she's a Rushie. I think she's making progress ^_^ she really really likes "Cover Girl" and she thinks James is "cute". EEEEEP! I've never been so proud of her!**

* * *

><p>Mr. Bitters couldn't take it anymore. The hockey heads hadn't pulled anything in over a week and things were suspiciously calm around the building. They were<em> too<em> calm. He checked with Ms. Collins at the school and she said they hadn't been in class for a while. He had to know if the four hooligans were plotting something terribly evil to destroy his PalmWoods. I must've had to be something terrible to keep themselves in their apartment and play hooky from school.

The first chance he got he marched right up to the second floor to apartment 2J. He stood there and knocked loudly on the door. "Open up this door! I want to know what's going on in there!" he demanded. He banged on the door a few more times.

The other residents living on the second floor opened their front doors to see what was happening. They saw Mr. Bitters banging on the door of 2J and thought of it as business as usual so they just went back in their own apartments, without thinking much of it.

He turned around and saw Camille and Guitar Dude walking down the hall. Camille had a thermos in her hands. "You two," he addressed them

"Yes, Mr. Bitters?" she asked curiously.

"You're friends with the hockey heads, right?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "What exactly are they doing in there?"

"We didn't think they were doing anything. The dudes weren't at our last jam session by the pool." Guitar Dude said truthfully.

"And they haven't been at school either. We just assumed they were sick. We're bringing them some tea to make them feel better." Camille said showing him the blue thermos.

"Alright…" Mr. Bitters said, still a little suspicions of what was going on. He took out the key that opened every apartment and opened the door for Camille and Guitar Dude. They all went in and took a look around.

The apartment was a total mess. Couch cushions were on the floor, furniture was tipped over, glass was broken on the floor. Mr. Bitters shouted from the top of his lungs when he saw the holes in the walls.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like this place has been robbed!" Camille cried.

"Where are the dudes?" Guitar asked suspiciously. Camille and Guitar Dude shared a nervous look and ran into the hall to look in the bedrooms, leaving Mr. Bitters to mourn over his walls.

Camille checked Kendall's and Logan's room. No one was in there and neither of their beds weren't made. She knew for a fact that Logan always made his bed. If she didn't know any better she'd say they were kidnapped. "Guitar Dude!" she cried. She ran out of the room and into the other room. "Kendall and Logan aren't there!"

"James and Little Dude aren't here either," Guitar Dude said.

"We have to call the police or someone! What if they were kidnapped?" Camille shouted and started to cry dramatically.

Guitar Dude grabbed hold of Camille's shoulders and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself dude! We have to call the cops!"

"Right," Camille said and they both went to the kitchen to grab the phone. Mr. Bitters had already left the apartment, probably too worried about his walls to keep looking at them. Camille quickly dialed 9-1-1 and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, 9-1-1. What's your emergency?" a lady asked over the phone.

"Hello, someone broke into our friends' apartment and they've been gone for a while. We think they were kidnapped." Camille said frantically.

"Please calm down ma'am. How long have your friends been gone?"

"Just over a week," Camille told her in a calmer tone.

"Please give us your name and location," the lady asked. Camille gave her all the information she asked for. IT took around five minutes to tell her everything, then finally Camille hung up after she was told the police would be right on the case.

"They're going to start a search for the guys," Camille said to Guitar Dude. She sighed and set aside the phone back in its receiver.

Guitar Dude looked at her and said, "They'll find them soon, hopefully."

* * *

><p>James held Carlos tightly as the sick boy bawled hard about the horrible cuts on James. He clung to James begging for him to not leave again. James kept assuring him he wouldn't leave anymore through his tears. His attempts were useless though. Carlos's grip on his shirt seemed to get tighter and tighter.<p>

"We have to-" Carlos began to say before coughing and wheezing. "We have to get out of here!" he sobbed.

James didn't say anything. He felt too weak to answer. He didn't have much energy to do anything after Wayne-Wayne beat him up so badly. His limbs ached horribly. It took every ounce of strength he had to hold Carlos.

Logan stood off to the side, ignoring them both. His mind was going wild. He couldn't focus on a single thing going on around him, except for the large gash in his arm was throbbing something fierce.

Logan's mind was spinning and his breathing was short and heavy. He couldn't bear the pain. It felt like dozens of dogs were biting at his arm all at once. A whimper escaped his lips as he pressed his forehead against the wall. He held his arm against his chest and chocked out a sob.

"God…" Logan whimpered under his breath.

_What's happening to my arm?_ He asked himself. The Jr. Doctor assumed after he was stabbed that it would hurt, but nothing like this. Sweat started to run down his face and he clenched his teeth together. Honestly, he was scared, more scared than he had been the whole time they were in that dingy cell. He had to know what was happening to his arm that could make it hurt so badly.

"Ken-" Logan gasped heavily "Kendall…" he quietly called subconsciously. His voice was so hoarse, and his mouth was so dry, it was a surprise he could manage so say anything at all.

"Guys… help me," he whispered desperately to James and Carlos. Sadly his words fell on deaf ears. They couldn't hear Logan over their loud wails. He started to press his forehead against the wall harder. Slowly he started to let himself slip down the wall until he finally collapsed unconscious onto the cold concrete floor with a dull _thud_.

Things suddenly fell silent in the cell. James and Carlos snapped their heads towards Logan. They saw him lying there motionless. "Logan…" James said quietly and set Carlos aside. "Logan," he sobbed. James scrambled off the cot and kneeled next to Logan. He rolled Logan onto this back and saw his face was deathly pale.

"I-Is he dead…?" Carlos asked with a rough voice. James ignored the boy and shook Logan.

"Logan!" he shouted "Logan! Wake up! I'm serious!" Logan didn't stir, not even a little bit. Another uneasy silence occurred. Carlos burst into tears again, without warning, and curled himself up into a ball while James tried desperately to wake up Logan

Kendall sat up against the cold wall and shivered violently. He didn't know what was going to happen next. For the first time in his life, he was actually considering giving up. He mentally slapped himself every time the thought occurred. He didn't get why he had to keep reminding himself that his _best friends_ were still being held captive by Wayne-Wayne.

"Am I really that beat up?" He asked himself.

All of a sudden the door boomed open and Wayne-Wayne came storming in. He had the bag of money Kendall gave him.

"You no good, son of a bitch!" Wayne-Wayne shouted furiously. His voice was boomed loudly and echoed off the walls. Kendall looked at him, confused. He didn't know what was going on. "You think that you could've made me think that, just because you were a couple hundred short, I'd let you and your buddies go? Damn it, this isn't gonna cut it!"

Kendall's heart started to race. He couldn't believe it, after all that he still didn't get enough money. "Just give me a couple more days! I can get you that money."

"No! I've given you enough time! I'm going to kill you! I'm not even kidding! I'm going to shoot you in the head, and you friends too, if it's the last damn thing I ever do!" and with that Wayne-Wayne was out the room. Kendall winced at the loud slam the door made.

That was it, and Kendall knew it. He hung his head sadly and sighed. He couldn't believe it. He'd never see his mom again, or his sister, or his friends again because he couldn't get some money. He kept telling himself that he should've gone for help while he could've.

"Damn idiot," he whispered to himself. After a while he started to feel emotionless. There was nothing left to do but wait to be shot in the brains.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the intense language in the ending there. And I also apologize for not updating sooner. I've been trying really hard on "A Christmas Sparky" cuz I really wanna finish it before Christmas!**


	13. Help

**FINALLY! I AM AT THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! OMG I LOVE IT! THIS IS GONNA BE SO EXCITNIG AND IT'LL BE FULL OF SURPRISES! AHHH! I'M EXCITED! ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p>Wayne-Wayne's goons stood around and watched as Wayne-Wayne stormed out of the room where he was holding Kendall. Wayne-Wayne was going to kill Kendall. So what, they thought, they'd seen Wayne-Wayne kill tons of people, including the other Ziggle Zaggles. All them were pretty calm about it, all of them but one.<p>

One of them didn't like Wayne-Wayne's murders at all. One of them was only involved in the beatings and murders because he was promised help if he did. That goon didn't have anything against Big Time Rush, he actually wanted to be their friend since the day he met them. He wished there was a way out of the mess he was in, but Wayne-Wayne would _literally_ kill him.

The goon decided he needed some air so he walked outside. He kept his hood and sunglasses on to keep from being recognized by the cops that were scattered around. He knew that the L.A.P.D had his name down. He noticed that they were trying to figure some crime out and knew if they saw him they'd ask him questions first.

As soon as the cops cleared out he noticed they were putting up "missing" flyers. He walked across the street to take a look at it. James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were in the picture on the flyer. He wasn't surprised, not even a little, this always happened when Wayne-Wayne kidnapped someone. But then he got an idea.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1 to tell the cops he knew where they were and that an ambulance was needed. He gave them the address to the warehouse and they said they'd be on their way. The goon put his phone away and ran back to the warehouse to tell the boys that they were getting help.

When he walked by the cell he saw James putting Logan on a bed. Logan was out cold. It broke his heart to see how broken they all were. He was going to make things right though.

"Hey," he said. He caught both James and Carlos's attention. The boys looked at him with sad eyes. Neither of them said anything, they seemed too scared to. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What do you want?" James choked.

"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." The goon said. He looked to the left then the right, to make sure Wayne-Wayne wasn't around, then pulled off his sunglasses and put down his hood. James and Carlos both gasped.

"Dak?" James asked.

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"It's a long story. I honestly don't have time to explain right now." Dak said as he dug around in his pocket for the keys to the cell door. "Help's going to be here for you soon. I'm going to get you out of here. Just give me a minute."

An itty bitty smile appeared on Carlos's face. He could barely believe they were finally getting out. He watch excitedly as Dak took out the keys and opened the cell door. When Dak opens the cell door Carlos attempted to hug him but quickly found himself being held back by James.

"No!" James screamed "I don't trust him!" he pulled Carlos all the way to the back wall of the cell.

"But James, he's our friend. Remember when he helped us train for our first concert?" Carlos said.

"I don't trust him!" James shouted again "We don't know if this is a trap or not. He was probably one of the jerks that beat up me and Logan."

"He wasn't," Carlos insisted.

"Actually, I did take part in beating Logan. I'll tell you why later, you have to hurry out of here now!" Dak said.

Carlos looked up at James. "I trust him James," Carlos said, looking into James's eyes with his big brown ones.

"Alright…" James sighed. He released Carlos and went to grab Logan. Quickly he tossed the pale boy over his shoulder and they all ran out of the cell with Dak. Dak led them down the hall and through a couple of rooms while they all kept a watchful eye out for Wayne-Wayne.

After a few minutes of running Carlos started to fall behind. His head was starting to feel light and he got into a coughing fit. A couple of coughs turned into violent hacking and he had to kneel down on the ground to keep his stability.

"Carlos!" James shouted and stopped dead in his tracks. He attempted to turn around but Dak stopped him.

"Don't stop now. I'll just carry him." He said and scooped up Carlos. He started to run down the hallway and James followed. The closer they got to the big doors, the louder they could hear sirens coming for outside.

"Hurry up!" Dak shouted. He burst open the front doors to see two ambulances, two cop cars, and a S.W.A.T van sitting outside the ware house. James and Carlos squinted their eyes at the bright sunlight. The sunlight felt good on their bodies.

Paramedics ran out of the ambulances with gurneys. "What's going on?" Carlos asked weakly as he was lowered on a gurney.

"Just calm down, kid. Everything's going to be okay." A paramedic said. He loaded Carlos in the back of an ambulance and closed the door. In a split second the ambulance was gone and out of sight.

James saw two more paramedics come towards him, from the other ambulance, with a gurney and lowered Logan onto it. "Can you get him to the hospital quickly?" he asked them "He's out cold."

"We'll get him there as fast as we can," a paramedic said. He watched Logan being wheeled to the ambulance and was puzzled when he saw yet another gurney being unloaded from the ambulance. A paramedic grabbed James by the arm and aided him on it.

"Wait, why are you taking me?" James asked.

"You have some pretty bad wounds on your body. We're going to look at them." The paramedic said. James didn't understand why but cooperated just fine.

"Wait, Dak!" James shouted.

"Just go with them! They'll get Kendall soon!" Dak shouted. The door on the ambulance started to shut when police and the S.W.A.T ran into the building.

"Wait! Kendall's in there?" James screamed. He started to get off the gurney but was pushed back down by a paramedic.

"You have to lie down," she said calmly.

"But is Kendall in there?" James demanded to know "I haven't seen him in days! I have to see him! Please let me go! I have to see Kendall!" he started to fight the paramedic to get out.

"You have to lie down, honey. Your friend will be safe soon." The paramedic said. James didn't listen and kept trying to get free. Soon all three paramedics in the ambulance were trying to keep him down. They had to restrain him to the gurney.

"I have to see him!" James shouted.

The paramedics decided that James was getting too violent. Quickly one grabbed a needle and he injected it into James's arm. Slowly James started to lose consciousness and his body went limp.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on the cold concrete floor thinking about what being dead would be like. He was curious as to what it'd be like to meet God… or Satin. The more he thought about being dead the less he cared about being dead. He probably would've been able to live on knowing he wasn't able to get enough money to save his friends. He wasn't used to the feeling of losing.<p>

While Kendall wallowed in his thoughts, the door burst open. Kendall snapped his head up and saw three cops run into the room with large guns.

"What the hell's going on?" Kendall asked timidly.

A man grabbed him by his bicep and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you're getting out of here," he said. Kendall was escorted out of the room with all the other police.

Kendall looked down the hall. There was a lot of noise coming from down the hall. He tried to see what was happening but was being pushed too fast by the police behind him. He was hurried outside where one last ambulance was rushing down the street. It stopped right in front of them. The police and paramedics put him on a gurney and wheeled him into the back of them ambulance.

"What's-where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"Just lie down on the gurney, kid, you're going to be safe soon," A paramedic said while he shut the doors. Kendall winced when the loud sirens went on.

"But what's happening? What happened to my friends?" Kendall asked.

"They'll be fine." She said "We're going to take you to the hospital. Everything's going to be okay."

Everything felt so surreal to Kendall. Things were happening too fast for him to comprehend a thing. His mind was spinning like crazy. Soon he started to feel light headed and passed out from shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, intense. I felt like this was pretty rough though. Sorry if it was terrible. This story has reached its climax. It's all downhill from here ^_^ WE'RE TALKING OODLES OF FRIENDSHIP AND BROMANCE HERE! WOO HOO!**


	14. Together Again

**The reviews you guys left in the last chapter were amazing! I loved them so much! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in a chair in the hall of the hospital, outside room 14, 15, and 16, the rooms his friends were in. The doctors took a look at him and let him go with nothing serious, just a few injuries. He had been sitting in that same chair for four hours, waiting to see his friends. He already saw his mom and sister when he woke up hours ago. He was smothered in hugs and kisses by them. Now they were talking to doctors about treatment for Logan's arm.<p>

All Kendall knew about Logan's arm was that there was something wrong with it. He didn't even have the slightest idea. He thought back to a couple of hours before when he heard the doctor yelling frantically for the nurse to get Logan on antibiotics.

The doctor said Carlos had caught pneumonia. They were going to keep an eye on him for a few days until his temperature went down. Kendall was standing in the room when the doctor was checking Carlos's health. He'd never seen Carlos so sick in his life. Carlos's tears seemed to be endless while the doctor was checking over him. He was crying because "everything hurt" and "he was confused". Everything happened too fast for Carlos to comprehend. He hated to see Carlos like that. He would've offered comfort if the doctors would let him near Carlos.

James was in the middle of a physical by his doctor. They said James wasn't in terribly bad condition, just a few injuries and a minor cold, but a check-up would be beneficial. They said James probably didn't have to stay overnight. He heard that from the doctor. Kendall hadn't gotten the chance to see James yet.

Kendall leaned back in the chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He had to talk to the police earlier about what happened. It was one of the most nerve wracking things he'd ever done. Kendall told them the whole story, none the less. He told them about Wayne-Wayne taking his friends in the middle of the night and telling him to give him money for them back. He tried to steer clear of telling them about the bank situation.

The police told him Wayne-Wayne and his accomplices would be held in jail for a few weeks until a jury trial. The trial wasn't scheduled for another few weeks, until all the boys were out of the hospital at least. Hearing about a jury trial lurched Kendall's curiosity. He imagined a big court room with a fat judge, looking all high and mighty, old lawyers in suits elegant suits, and dozens of cops watching their every move carefully. He shuttered at the thought.

Kendall talked to Dak outside the hospital building earlier that day. Dak said he wished he did something sooner and that he was sorry about what happened. Kendall had to restrain from punching Dak square in the jaw, even if he did save them. He just said a few things to the guy then watched as he was stuffed into a cop car.

"Kendall," Kendall looked down from the ceiling and saw James come out of his hospital room.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed. He got out of his chair and rushed to give James a hug. James welcomed his hug with open arms and hugged Kendall tight. "Kendall, holy crap, I missed you like you couldn't even imagine! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I missed you too James," Kendall said. The boys pulled away after a minute or so. Kendall eyed James's body. He looked different, almost unfamiliar. His long brown hair lost its healthy shine. Scruff was growing around his chin and above his lip. Long scars and cuts littered almost every visible part of his body. Overall he looked terrible, not like a Diamond, but his eyes were glowing. Kendall knew James would be fine.

"They're not making you stay in the hospital?" James asked Kendall curiously.

"Nah, I'm not hurt too badly. I probably would've raised hell with them if they did make me stay overnight. Hospitals are creepy, man."

James laughed. "I know you would," he said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Logan?" Kendall asked, jerking a thumb towards Logan's room.

James's smile fell. He shuttered remembering the scream Logan let out when Wayne-Wayne cut him. "Logan's arm is hurt badly. Wayne-Wayne cut his arm with a knife. I don't know what happened to it, but he passed out a while ago. It probably has something to do with his arm." James said sadly. "I wish he was awake. He'd know."

The boys turned around when they heard a door open. Mrs. Knight and Katie came out of Logan's room and smiled at them. "I thought I heard you boys out here,"

"Mrs. Knight!" James exclaimed. He gave Mrs. Knight and Katie both big hugs. "Is Logan okay?" he asked impatiently.

She gave her boys sad looks. "The doctors are still looking him over. You can't see him now, but you can see Carlos if you'd like. But don't stay too long. Poor baby has a bad case of pneumonia and it's contagious."

"Okay, we'll be careful," Kendall said.

"God," Katie spoke up, stopping the boys before they went into Carlos's hospital room. "You two got scrawny. Didn't you eat anything?" Kendall and James looked at each other.

"Not much," Kendall said "I'm pretty hungry."

"You think you're hungry?" James scoffed "Try apples and water for two weeks,"

"Do you boys want Fun Burger?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah!" Kendall and James said simultaneously.

"Okay, I'll take it to the apartment. Just come home when you're ready. Remember to leave Logan alone for now. Bye boys." She said. Before she left down the hall she kissed their cheeks. After that she disappeared down the hall.

The boys smiled big. They missed Mrs. Knight's kisses. After they snapped out of it they went into Carlos's room.

Carlos's room was small and white with a hospital bed in the middle. Three large windows were open on the far side of the room. The light hit Carlos where was sleeping soundly in the bed. He was buried under a big black blanket. His back was turned to them.

"Carlos, buddy," James said quietly, shaking Carlos lightly to wake him up. Carlos rolled over and a big smile appeared on his face when he saw them. Carlos reached out and gave James a hug. James squeezed Carlos tightly. Carlos pulled away and reached out to hug Kendall eagerly.

"You seem pretty antsy for being sick," Kendall said as he pulled Carlos into a snug hug. Carlos buried his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. They stayed like that until he heard Carlos whimper. Kendall pulled away and looked at Carlos in the eyes. "Are you going to cry?" he asked. Carlos shook his head and crawled away from Kendall.

Carlos reached under his pillow. He pulled out a white board and a marker. He scribbled on it then showed it to Kendall and James. It took a minute for them to read his messy handwriting.

It said: "_I wasn't going to cry it just felt good to hug you again"_

"Awwww…" James sighed. He smiled at Kendall sweetly.

Kendall's smile got even bigger. He was starting to lose feeling in his cheeks he was smiling so much. It was a good kind of pain though.

"Why are you using a white board and marker, buddy?" James asked.

They both watched Carlos erase the white board with his hospital gown, staining the light blue material with red. The sick boy started to scribble something else down on the white board. It took him a minute. He stopped writing once to sneeze, then another time to yawn. Finally he showed Kendall and James.

It said: "_The docter isnt letting me talk because it's going to be bad for my throat so while Im here I have to use this to talk to everyone and I dont like it but if I talk it hurts badly I think its because I cried to hard before"_

"Are you done crying now?" James asked gently. Carlos nodded. He started cleaning off the white board with his gown again.

"Should you be wiping off you white board with the hospital gown?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded and starting scribbling words on the board again.

It said: _"Mrs. knight is going to bring my pajammies later"_

Kendall laughed and ruffled Carlos's hair. "You say the cutest things Carlitos. I've missed that." He said. Carlos reached out for another hug. Kendall gladly welcomed it. He lifted Carlos out of the hospital bed this time and started to swing him around.

"Kendall, be careful!" James warned when he heard Carlos start to moan and groan. Kendall quickly stopped spinning around the room. "Come on, Kendall, he's sick. I bet you're making his head spin even worse." James said. He took Carlos from Kendall to put him back on the hospital bed.

Carlos went into fetal position and held his dizzy head. It felt like the whole room was spinning around him. He let himself fall on his back and dropped his head on the soft pillow. It helped a little bit.

"You're sick too, James," Kendall reminded James "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting,"

"Stop saying I'm sick. I'm just a little beat up is all. I don't care what the doctor says, she's wrong." James said coldly, refusing to meet Kendall's glare. Kendall rolled his eyes. James always refused to be sick. He never understood why.

Before Kendall started to argue with James the door opened. A nurse came in with a tray of medicine and water in her hands for Carlos. "You boys have to leave now. It's time for Carlos to take his medicine." She told them.

"Oh, well, can we see him tomorrow morning?" James asked hopefully.

"You may, but not before nine," she warned.

"Alright," James sighed "We'll see you tomorrow buddy," he put his hand down on Carlos's head and rubbed it a few times. Carlos took his face out of his pillow. He gave James a pleading look that told them not to go. James felt guilty for leaving him behind. After what they'd been through, all he wanted to do was to be with Carlos. Really he wanted to be with all of his friends in 2J and pretend like nothing happened. But he had a sick feeling in his stomach that things wouldn't go back to normal. He hoped it was just his overactive imagination.

"We'll be back tomorrow," James assured Carlos when he noticed the boy was clutching his t-shirt. Carlos reluctantly let go of James's shirt and let the nurse give him is medicine.

"Bye Carlos," Kendall said. He held the door open for James then followed him out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love this chapter ^_^ so much sweetness. I love bromance. I think this was actually one of the best chapters I've written for this story. Leave a review, I wanna know if you agree!**


	15. Feel Safe and Sound

**It's been a while since I've updated hasn't it? SORRY! I promised myself that I'd get the latest chapter of "Puzzle" up before I continued with this then after I got the chapter up my computer crashed so I had to re-write this chapter when it was half finished. Me and my friends have also been planning some stuff to do on my birthday so I've been busy with that. But I lost my voice the other day though so I got A LOT done since I wasn't at school. Sickness just works out in my favor most of the time ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James got back to the Apartment after their visit to the hospital. The second they opened the door a comforting smell of Fun Burger welcomed them home. They glanced at the table and saw a large spread of burgers, fries, corndogs, and shakes. It was a beautiful sight.<p>

"FOOD!" James and Kendall screamed excitedly and ran for the table. James ran on and took a seat next to Katie, grabbing as much food as he could, but Kendall was stopped dead in his tracks by his mom. Mrs. Knight glared at her son with disapproving eyes. With hands on her hips and a mean scowl, Kendall knew she meant business.

"Kendall Donald Knight," she started off. Kendall could just feel the sweat coming down his face. His first name meant death by parenting.

"Yes?" he asked sheepishly.

"What happened to our apartment?"

Kendall shifted on his feet for a minute while Mrs. Knight stared at him coldly, awaiting an answer. "I don't know…" he said quietly. Kendall took a look around the apartment then down at the floor and ran a hand through his hair nervously. The holes in the walls were unsightly, glass was scattered everywhere and couch cushions were discarded from the couch. "I got kinda mad when I couldn't find the guys. I lost my temper. You know I can't help it, Mom."

"You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you, Baby," Mrs. Knight said in a sweeter voice. She lifted Kendall's head and looked at him in the eyes "Don't let it happen again," she said.

"I know," Kendall said quietly "And I'll pay for repairs."

"That's my boy," She said and kissed his head "Now go eat your dinner. You must be starving."

"Thanks, Mom," Kendall said and sat down next to James who was in the process of scarfing down a burger and a strawberry shake at the same time. He was eating like a vicious wolf. Of course, James hadn't had anything decent in weeks and Fun Burger was his favorite restaurant. He was literally stuffing two or three things at a time in his mouth at a time. He looked like a total pig.

Kendall wasn't any different after he sat down at the table. He started off with taking a stupidly huge bite from a corndog then bit off a small piece of burger then stuffed a few fries in there and finally finished with slurping down his chocolate shake. He continued that in that seemingly endless cycle until he finished off four corndogs, two burgers, four things of fries, and a shake and a half.

Katie was trying to claim her own food before the boys ate it all and Mrs. Knight stared at them in awe. She'd never seen them eat like such savages before. You'd have thought they hadn't eaten anything in years. It was just unbelievable.

"Boys! Boys!" Mrs. Knight finally screamed above the messy chaos. Both James and Kendall stopped eating and looked up at her with food hanging and falling from their mouths. "Slow down, you're going to choke if you keep eating like that. You're practically begging for another trip to the hospital."

"Surreh…" Both boys murmured. They started to eat their food slower, like Mrs. Knight said.

After the food was cleared, both James and Kendall got ready for bed. Even though 8:00 was a little early for them to be going to bed, they were too exhausted to stay up much longer. Sleeping in their own beds was all they wanted. No more dirty cell beds, no more sleeping off pain, they were finally safe.

James went straight for the shower first. Being in that cell for so long without a shower was disgusting, and he had grease on his hands and around his mouth from dinner. He felt so dirty. James practically scrubbed his skin raw trying to clean himself off. It took him half a bottle of shampoo and more than half the bottle of conditioner to get clean to his liking. He refused to leave the shower until he felt beyond squeaky clean.

After showering he took another twenty minutes to comb the knots and tangles out of his hair. By the time he was finished his scalp was throbbing from so much pulling and yanking. Every time he heard the teeth of the black hunk of plastic go "_think think think", _he cringed. He didn't want the teeth to snap off. James kept combing his hair until all the knots were out. Even after the knots were completely gone, he continued to run the comb through his hair. It was comforting.

"Are you done yet, James? I need to shower too." Kendall called from the other side of the door, slamming his fist into the door to get James out.

"I'm almost out," James assured him, putting down his comb. He grabbed a fuzzy black towel from the wrack and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Kendall leaning against the kitchen sink. "All yours," he said. Kendall smiled and walked into the bathroom.

James went to his room and opened his dresser. He scanned his drawers for his favorite pajamas. Finally he found the black silk PJ set and slipped them on, then took a few minutes to look at himself in his mirror to make sure he looked decent after his long shower. His hair looked a little flat to him, but he would've rather done his hair up in the morning. He didn't feel like fixing it then.

James walked over to his closet and pulled out his long white robe. It was the softest one he had. The robe felt like it was made from clouds. James ran his hands over the soft fabric and let his mind wonder off for a few minutes.

"You alright?" Kendall's voice startled James back to reality. He never fully understood how Kendall could take such short showers, especially after going so long without one.

"I'm fine," James said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Kendall walked over to him and sat down too. James didn't bother to look up at him. "What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked James curiously. He took notice that James was thinking more than usual. Normally when James Diamond thought it meant something was bugging him.

James sighed and slightly turned his head away from Kendall. "I don't know, I guess I just can't stand to know what might be happening at the hospital. I mean to Logan and Carlos. What if Carlos has a nightmare in the middle of the night? There'll be no one to comfort him. Those doctors only take care of broken bodies, not fix feelings."

"I'm sure the nurses in the nursery are trained for that." Kendall assured James, only to watch him shake his head.

"But what about Logan? What if something bad happens to him? We don't know what's wrong with him! He could be _dying_!" James was starting to get a little choked up the more he talked.

Kendall looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything he could say that would be comforting and the truth. He wished he knew what was happening to Logan. It'd make things easier… maybe.

"Can you sleep in here tonight?" James suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Can you sleep in my room? I don't want to be alone tonight." James said quietly.

"In Carlos's bed?" Kendall asked. James nodded his head. "Okay," Kendall walked to the other side of the room and got into Carlos's kiddie bed. It was small for him, but comfier than his own bed.

James slipped under his covers too and switched out his lamp. "Night Kendall," he said while he laid his head down on the pillow.

"Night," Kendall said in return then fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, that chapter is done. Kinda a filler. This was gonna be much better the first time I wrote it but then it was lost and now gone forever. I guess I put half of my effort into this, but that's what happens, ya know? Next chapter should be interesting ;) Bye!**


	16. Scared

**The awesomest idea for this story came to me in a dream a while ago. It's very amazing and very Jarlos-y (in a bromantic) way. Except instead of them being at the edge of a bottomless pit (trying not to fall in the pit) in some sorta building they're gonna be somewhere else less odd. It's gonna come a little later but you'll all LOVE it!**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, Kendall, wake up. Come on, wake up we have to go to the hospital." James chanted as he woke Kendall up the next morning. He shook Kendall's arm viscously in a desperate attempt to wake up the heavy sleeper. He grunted and struggled to open his weary eyes.<p>

"Wha…?" he murmured. Kendall waited for his vision clear before sitting up in his bed, letting his sheets drop to his lap. "What about the hospital?"

"Mama Knight got a call a while ago and told us to meet her there after you woke up. C'mon stuff something down your throat really quick so we can see Logan and Carlos then see what your mom heard from the doctors!... and brush your hair for God's sake. You have bed head." James said quickly.

Kendall slowly got out of bed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay, let me tell get dressed and tell Katie." He said then looked up at James "Wanna grab me something to stuff down my throat?" he smiled slyly.

"Fine," James sighed then went out of the room to get something for Kendall to eat.

Kendall dressed as quick as he could then went into Katie's room. Katie was sleeping in her bed soundly… maybe. Kendall could never tell if she was sleeping or something silently evil.

"Katie, wake up baby sis," Kendall said.

Katie rolled over and looked at him with an irritated look. She didn't like to be woken up. "What?"

"Me and James are going to meet Mom and the boys at the hospital. Wanna come or are you staying?" Kendall asked.

Katie took a look around the room then smiled. "You two go without me. I got some stuff planned for today." She said.

"Ummm… don't do anything illegal today, okay?"

"Maybe," Katie said.

"Okay, see you baby sister," Kendall said then kissed her head. He left the room to see James standing by the door with a cup of coffee for Kendall. "Thanks," he said to James and they both went out the front door. They both went quickly down an elevator, through the lobby, and to Kendall's truck. They wanted to get there quickly because, to be honest, they were a little paranoid. They hadn't heard a thing about Logan for a long time and they didn't need Logan to know people died from pneumonia. They were worried to death about Logan and Carlos.

Finally Kendall pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. It was fairly easy to find a parking spot because it was 9:00 in the morning, and even a large portion of the doctors and nurses weren't even there. The two went into the hospital and saw their mom sitting in the main waiting room. Her purse was sitting in her lap and she looked reasonably calm.

"Mom, did the doctors say anything?" Kendall asked as he gave his mom a hug.

"I'm still waiting to talk to the doctor about Logan. Do you boys want to see Carlos?" Mrs. Knight asked. James and Kendall eagerly nodded their heads. But before they even took one step towards the hallway Mrs. Knight stopped them. "Remember, Carlos isn't feeling very well so be very gentle,"

"Always, Mama Knight," James assured her then took off with Kendall down the hall.

They got to room 14 and saw a nurse standing next to the bed while looking over a clip board. Her name tag said Nurse Tiffany on the front of her uniform.

"Good morning boys," Nurse Tiffany said sweetly once she noticed the boys' presence.

"Morning," Kendall and James both said.

"How's Carlos doing?" James asked, walking up to Carlos's bed. He put a hand on Carlos's head and rubbed his head affectionately.

"He's doing fine now. We had a close call last night, but he'll be just fine." The nurse said.

"What happened?" Kendall asked alarmed.

"He stopped breathing for a minute or two but he's doing just fine now. He'll be healthy again in only a matter of days." Nurse Tiffany said.

"He stopped breathing?" James shouted. Carlos winced at the loudness and turned away from James. The wash cloth covering his forehead fell off too.

"Shhhh! Shut up, don't yell!" Kendall warned James.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe Carlos stopped breathing." James said. He grabbed the washcloth and put it back on Carlos's head gently. "God, you're so sick,"

"Ummm… could we be alone with Carlos for a while?" Kendall asked the nurse.

"Of course, just press the red button by the bed if you run into any trouble," The nurse said.

Kendall went to open the door for the nurse to leave. "Thank you, Ma'am," he said politely. He held it open for Nurse Tiffany then shut it behind her when she was gone.

Carlos murmured something to then reached under his pillow for his white board and marker. Somehow he managed to write down his thoughts. It said: "_Im was scared but Im happy your here."_

"Don't be scared Carlos, the nurse said you'll be fine in a couple of days," James said. He reached down and pulled Carlos into a hug. The washcloth fell on the floor but only Kendall noticed. He picked up and tossed it on the table by Carlos's bed.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Kendall asked Carlos. Carlos pulled away from James and tugged on Kendall's shirt to bring him into a hug. They hugged for a little big them James sat down on the bed with Carlos. Kendall sat down in a chair next to Carlos.

"How are you feeling?" James asked as he draped his arm around Carlos's shoulders. Carlos picked up his white board and marker and scribbled an answer: _I can talk again tomorrow_

"Good, I miss your voice," James said, smiling with his perfectly white teeth sparking.

Carlos laughed a little and scooted closer to James. He laid his head down on James's chest and rest there while Kendall and James asked a lot of yes and no questions. Occasionally Carlos would write something down on the white board but he didn't feel up to writing so much stuff. He didn't mind writing a couple of paragraphs explaining how he peed through a tube. He thought it was the coolest thing in the world and had to share it with Kendall and James.

Kendall and James's presence was all he wanted for now. Not to necessarily talk to them, but to just be comforted. He was scared stiff ever since he stopped breathing that night. It was probably the worst thing that happened to him, even worse than being kidnapped. He honestly thought he'd die. James running his hand through his scruffy black hair made him feel better though, and Kendall sitting in the room made him feel safe. Kendall could kick anyone's butt in Carlos's eyes.

"Boys are you in here," they heard Mrs. Knight in the hall. She poked her head into the room and saw the three sitting and talking together.

"Hi, mom," Kendall said when she walked in.

"You boys have been talking in here for an hour and a half now. You should let Carlos sleep. The doctors said we're able to see Logan now. " Mrs. Knight said.

"Alright, get some sleep Carlos," James said as he carefully slipped away from Carlos. He pulled blankets over Carlos's shoulders before he left.

"Happy napping 'Los," Kendall said. He left the room with James and his mom.

James and Kendall both bounced excitedly to room 16. They've been waiting forever it seemed like to see Logan. They were giddy with excitement! The second they opened the door both of them shouted Logan's name. Logan wearily sat up in bed. Before he knew it he was engulfed in a huge hug by both of his friends.

"Guys, guys…" Logan weakly begged them to get off.

"Sorry," the other two said. They looked at Logan in awe. He looked weaker and paler than usual. His injured arm was covered with a small blanket. They didn't dare look at it. Who knew what terrible things laid beneath that cloth.

"It's good to see you, buddy," Kendall said.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Not great. They have me on antibiotics for my arm." Logan whispered weakly. James went to sit down on the bed, like he sat with Carlos. The second he touched his shoulder, Logan hissed in pain. James gasped, a little startled, and stepped back.

"Don't. Hurts." Logan murmured. His breathing started to get a little heavier and shorter. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and ignore the excruciatingly sharp pain that was surging through his injured arm like a bolt of lightning.

"I'm sorry Logie!" James cried. James, too, had to take some deep breaths as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't expect a simple touch to the shoulder to hurt Logan so bad.

"Hey man, it's gonna be alright," Kendall said to Logan. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

Logan moaned and turned away from James and Kendall. "A lot. I don't wanna explain it now. Ask Mama Knight."

"Okay, I guess you're tired," James said sadly. After waiting for so long to see Logan he was too weak to say hardly a thing. James felt like crying. The tears were already starting to form. He had to keep them back, at least for a little bit.

"Do you just want to sleep?" Kendall asked dejectedly. Logan slightly nodded without a word. "Alright, we'll come back soon. Sleep tight."

Kendall opened the door for James. Neither of them wanted to touch Logan in case it hurt him. They left him in the room after murmuring a few goodbyes. Of course no response from the boy in pain. They didn't blame him, he was weak and injured. Neither of them were about to force him to talk when he hardly felt like moving. They were better than that.

Mrs. Knight was waiting in a small waiting area near the rooms. She was waiting for Kendall and James to finish up. She already talked to the doctor about Logan. She was still shocked.

"Mom, we're ready to go home," Kendall said quietly.

"Wait, before we go can you tell us what's wrong with Logan?" James pleaded.

Mrs. Knight gave her boys sad looks. They would be shocked too. "I'll tell you both when we get home. Let's go now." She said.

Kendall and James sadly agreed and walked with her down the hall. Mrs. Knight got in the minivan and Kendall and James got into the truck they got there in. As Kendall drove he had trouble focusing on the road. All the thought about what Logan and what was wrong with him. He convinced himself Logan would be okay, even though he didn't know for sure. But he was scared for Logan's life. He didn't know what else to do.

Finally he pulled into the parking lot, next to his mom's van, and the group walked back into the PalmWoods. James and Kendall's stomachs were filled with butterflies. They were so afraid to hear what was wrong with their best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sick chapter, right? I LOVED IT! I'm getting to my absolute favorite parts of this story! For the next chapter I have to dig up my science notes from last semester because I learned about Logan's situation in class ^_^ thank God cuz I don't wanna have to look it up on Google. <strong>

**Mmmmm…. I gotta go work on "Puzzle" now! *sigh* but my brain is telling me to keep working on this cuz it's so fantastic. But I HAVE to work on "Puzzle"… even though I don't like the next theme. Ehhh… ttfn!**


	17. Exhausted From the Stress

**LOL okay, you all need to thank MiiMyselfandTime for convincing me over Twitter to update this. I know most of you were telling me to in reviews, and I was thinking it over, but she was like the person who made me wanna make it official. Plus I'm a super nice person ;) but you'll probably all hate me after this…**

* * *

><p>Kendall and James sat on the infamous couch of 2J, watching as Mrs. Knight was trying to find the words to say to them. Logan was in bad condition and she couldn't figure out a way to break it to them easily. Logan was their best friend. The news would crush them to pieces.<p>

"Mrs. Knight, just _please_ tell it to us straight. We can't take any more waiting. Tell us what's wrong with Logan." James begged desperately.

"I would, baby, but I'm afraid you boys won't be able to take it well," she said sadly.

"Mom, we're men now. Tell it to us straight. If it hurts we'll get over it eventually. We have to know." Kendall pleaded. Mrs. Knight took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"First of all, before I say anything, can one of you tell me how Logan got that large gash in his arm?" Mrs. Knight asked.

James shuttered at the memory. Logan's scream echoed every time it was brought up. That scream was the most inhumane thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Wayne-Wayne cut Logan with a knife. Logan tried to punch him then Wayne-Wayne pulled out his knife and cut him. This is the last time I'm telling anyone. I don't like to talk about it." James said coldly in a whisper. He was still close to tears. Nothing ruined his day more than having to talk about that.

"Why are you asking about Logan's arm?" Kendall asked.

"Well that's what's wrong with him," Mrs. Knight said "The doctors said it's been infected. They don't think it requires drastic measures right now, but I want you boys to be prepared if something bad does happen."

"What would _bad _be exactly?" James asked.

"Like a sudden surgery or if he needs to stay at the hospital any longer due to complications, anything around there. If it does happen then I want you two to stay calm about it. It'll only happen if the antibiotics won't work." Mrs. Knight said.

"The antibiotics are working, but I don't want you to freak out if they don't,"

"I guess we'll be fine," Kendall said quietly.

Kendall felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It made him jump, started by the sudden vibrating of his butt. He opened the text and saw it was from Gustavo. He read it through then looked at James.

"Does Gustavo want us at the studio?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said "He says he wants to have a meeting with us to talk about this… situation,"

"You boys better go, I need to calm my nerves for a bit," Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, Mom," Kendall gave her a kiss on the cheek "We'll try to be back soon," After than James and Kendall headed out the door, praying to God Gustavo wouldn't have the sense to yell that them. They weren't in the mood. Kendall wouldn't be afraid to beat up their boss if he did yell at them.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Carlos laid in his bed. He held the fluffy white pillow over his face, trying to block out the screams coming down the hall. It was so loud and hurt his throbbing head. Why wouldn't Logan stop screaming so loud? The screaming was starting to scare him.<p>

Doctors were giving orders. Carlos could hear Logan flailing around and nurses keeping him down to the bed. He flinched at every scream he heard. Soon he could hear wheels squeaking down the hall and feet rushing.

His mind kept wondering and asking himself _what if Logan was dying? _He slammed the pillow up against his face every time that thought occurred to him. It couldn't be that he was dying! The screams sounded like he was in bad pain.

Carlos had to see what was going on but he felt so trapped in that bed. Feeling too weak to disobey the doctor and get up. His body ached badly and his head was probably going to explode if blood kept pumping, at least that's what he thought.

"Logan…" He strained his scratchy voice. He whimpered Logan's name a few times under his breath. Tears started to run down his face. Logan was in too much pain already. This wasn't supposed to happen to him! "James… Kendall…" he screeched.

"Sedate him! Nurse, sedate him quickly!" the doctor's muffled voice demanded. Soon the ruckus ceased slowly. Carlos stayed silent for a few minutes then heard people walk down the hall. Things suddenly got much calmer. It didn't make Carlos feel any better though.

Carlos wanted _someone_ to come in his room and tell him everything was going to be okay, preferably Logan. He had to see him. His medicine made him so drowsy. Crying also made him sleepy and so did putting so much energy in being scared. He tried to ignore it and attempted to climb over the railing again. It took all his strength for him to even lift his arms. Everything hurt too badly. He put his arm down and rested his head against his pillow for, hopefully, just a minute. All he had to do was rest his muscles then he'd climb over and go down the hall the check on Logan. Carlos fell asleep too quickly to stop himself. He went out like a light.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall walked out of the big Rocque Records building. They finished their rough meeting with Gustavo a little early, lucky for them. Gustavo didn't yell at him or anything, it was just a conversation they didn't want to be having. Gustavo bought the boys a lawyer for the trial. It took the boys a little off guard. They didn't even realize how big this trial was really going to be until they had a meeting with the lawyer.<p>

He was a short old man, with gray hair and spectacles, looked like all the lawyers on TV. Apparently he was the best in California. Judging by how old was, he must've had a lot of experience.

Howard Hums, their lawyer, got his PHD at Harvard law school. He said a lot of big words that confused them, but Gustavo and Kelly seemed to understand it all. Mr. Hums's big words and wide range of intelligence reminded them of Logan…and depressed them. They couldn't even focus on the meeting. Most of it was spaced out.

"This trial…" James started quietly "I guess it's a big deal,"

"He bought us a lawyer..." Kendall said in awe. He was looking down at his feet as the two walked to the parking lot. He stopped when he noticed James's feet walked off and disappeared. He looked over his shoulder and saw James had took a seat on a bench.

James looked distressed. He his face hidden in his hands with elbows propped on his knees. "James?" Kendall spoke up "What's up, man?"

"This is so freaking stressful!" James exclaimed "I can't even think straight! It's happening too fast!"

Kendall put his arm on James's back and gave his shoulder an assuring squeeze. "You look exhausted. Let's get home, you need rest. You're still sick."

James quickly shook off Kendall's arm and stood up from the bench. "No, I'll be fine! C'mon, let's go see Carlos and Logan." He started to head for Kendall's truck.

Kendall stood up and chased after James. He quickly stopped right in front of him and grabbed hold of James's shoulders. He looked into his eyes and saw they were clouded and weary. The twinkle in James had in his eyes, the day he came back home, was gone, now shielded with worry and anxiety.

"James, you need to get home and rest. Please do it for me? I'll go see Carlos and Logan and tell them you say 'hi' for them." Kendall said with a forced smile.

James sighed. "Fine, only if you see them both for me,"

"I will," Kendall promised "I'll drive you home then I'm going to go straight to the hospital," they both started to walk to the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot, Kendall," James said with a little smile. To be honest, his stomach was starting to hurt. Probably from being so nervous. He just shook it off, and put it in the back of his mind, and let Kendall take him home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my bestest work. Next chapter'll be good though =) I didn't have this chapter planned out well anyway. I can't wait for the next chapter! I gotta go work on "Puzzle" now! Bye! =)**


	18. Get Well Soon

**This chapter is so cute! It has oodles of Kenlos and Kames bromance**_** AND LOMILLE!**_** Fun, fun, fun ^_^**

* * *

><p>After Kendall dropped James off at the PalmWoods he was on his way to the hospital for the second time that day. James reluctantly stayed home. He wouldn't stay unless Kendall promised to give him a full report on how Carlos and Logan were doing. Kendall gladly agreed then was on his way.<p>

Kendall strolled casually through the lobby, his thumbs were jammed in his pockets and he was whistling a fun tune. What happened hardly two weeks before was almost completely out of mind. Once Carlos and Logan were out of the hospital and the jury trial was over things would be normal. Kendall was positive.

"Hi Kendall," he looked up from the floor. Camille was coming his way with a smile on her face. She was holding two large bags in her hands that said _get well soon_ over them with balloons and tissue paper, and who knows what else on the inside.

"Hey Camille, what are those for?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the hospital to see Logan and Carlos," Camille smiled "I heard what happened on the news. Thank God you guys are okay. I was so scared when we went into your apartment and you weren't there. Everyone thought you were kidnapped. I made sure to call for help. "

"Really? I thought Dak called for help?"

"_Dak Zevon_? He saved you?" Camille asked, astonished. Kendall nodded. "You're kidding! Dak practically dropped off the face of the earth after the Varsity Vampire movies ended. How'd he save you?"

"I'm really not too sure. We'll probably hear about it at the jury trial." Kendall said. Camille nodded but still looked quite confused. "You know, I was about to head over to see them too. Wanna come with me in my truck? You know, go green and all that." Kendall smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Camille exclaimed then they headed out the door to see the guys.

* * *

><p>When Camille and Kendall got to the hospital the young red headed receptionist recognized Kendall when they walked through the doors. She let them go see Carlos and Logan right away since it was visiting hours. The two journeyed down the hall way, obeying the <em>keep quiet<em> signs seen on every wall they walked by.

Kendall and Camille reached the hallway Logan and Carlos's rooms were in. Kendall moved his hand to open the door to room 16. He pulled away when he heard a soft muffled voice from inside. The doctor was probably in there so they went to see Carlos first. Kendall knocked first then opened the door.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" Kendall said casually upon entering the hospital room. Carlos was sitting up in the bed, toying around with a bag of Animal Crackers. It seemed that he wasn't even hungry.

Kendall noticed Carlos's eyes were red and puffy again. He went to sit down by Carlos on the bed. One leg dangled over the bed's side. "Were you crying, buddy?" Kendall asked. Standpoint

Carlos shrugged sadly and leaned back in the bed. He held out his bag of Animal Crackers for either Camille or Kendall to take one if they wanted. Hopefully it would change the subject. Both declined so the bag was put aside next to a juice box.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Camille asked kindly. Kendall grabbed the white board and marker from under the pillow. He gave it to Carlos to tell them. They watched their friend write down his thoughts on the board.

Carlos flipped the board around when he was done to show Camille and Kendall. It said: "I heard Logan and docters yelling I didn't know what to do so I cried"

"Awwwwwwe…" Camille shrieked "do you want a kiss to make you feel better?"

Carlos's heart started to beat faster. His big brown eyes lit up at the thought at finally getting his first kiss. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, awaiting Camille's sweet cherry red lips. His stomach plummeted when he felt a kiss on the top of his head.

"Happy again?" Camille asked sweetly. Carlos nodded shyly. The embarrassment made his whole face flush a pink-ish color. Kendall couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune. It never got old no matter how many times it happened.

"Even better, Camille brought you a get well present," Kendall said. Carlos smiled when he noticed the big yellow gift bag with a teddy bear on the front. Two colorful balloons, tied to the handles, were floating up in the air.

"Here you go 'Litos," Camille set the bag down between Kendall and Carlos.

Carlos happily took out the tissue paper and dug around in the bag. The first thing he dug up was a teddy bear. It was almost as big at his arm. Carlos petted the bear's head and found the brown fuzz was super soft. His attention was turned back to the bag. Tissue paper few everywhere. Next thing he found was a soft royal blue blanket with dogs all over it. The last thing Carlos dug up was a dinosaur _Pillow Pet._ A "get well soon" card was also hidden at the bottom of the bag.

Kendall started to pick up the tissue paper scattered on the floor. It was all put back in the bag then set aside. Carlos started to get comfy against his pillow and blanket. The bear was held against his chest. Carlos felt so much better. The plain old hospital blanket and pillow were uncomfortable and cold anyway.

"Thanks," Carlos croaked, too lazy to pull out the white board and actually write something legible. Carlos puckered his lips one more time, in hopes Camille would pick up on his hints. Kendall ruined it when he covered Carlos's mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh, don't talk. Save your voice then maybe you'll be able to talk tomorrow." Kendall warned. He pulled his hand away when teeth were digging into his skin. "Hey, don't do that," Kendall thrust the SpongeBob pajamas he brought against Carlos's chest. "Change into these. After that we can see Logan."

Carlos quickly jumped out of bed, almost falling over from dizziness. Before he got changed he signaled for Camille and Kendall to turn around. Sure enough they did so he proceeded. When he finished the footy pajamas were tossed on the hospital bed. Carlos was the first to get out the door. Kendall and Camille ran after him.

Kendall had to slow Carlos down outside Logan's room before he knocked the door off its hinges. "Buddy, you're still sick. Don't run so fast." Kendall warned. Carlos was so excited to see Logan he forgot about his aching muscles. He hadn't been so happy in who knows how long. After weeks of being paralyzed by his own fear it was nice to feel warm and wanted again.

"Okay, when I open the door you can't run to Logan and hug him to death. I know you tend to do that. Go in quietly and don't get near him unless he says he's up to it. And if he is up to it then you have to pretend he's made of the most fragile glass man has ever made. Got that?" Kendall lectured. Carlos sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, let's go guys,"

Kendall knocked before he opened the door. He turned the knob slowly and cautiously "Ladies first," he let Camille go in. Carlos went in next then Kendall slowly shut the door behind him.

The three hardly made a sound as they walk into the big empty room. They walked as if a false move could kill Logan. They were very careful and extremely quiet.

"Logan," Camille chirped "I have a gift for you,"

She approached Logan's bed and looked down at him. Logan's pale face made him look like a ghost. Camille pressed her hand on his cheek. It was cold to the touch. If his chest wasn't rising and falling like it was, they would've assumed Logan was dead.

"Logan…" Camille barely said above a whisper "It's Camille,"

Logan stirred a little, not a lot, but still it was a sign of life at least. His dark brown eyes cracked open half way to see his beloved girlfriend.

"Hey you," Logan said with a weak smile.

"I've missed you," Camille said. She bent down to kiss Logan's lips "And I brought you a get well gift," she held the bag out for him to see. Before Logan reacted to Camille's sweet gesture he felt that sharp pain in his injured arm again. He squeezed his eyes shot and laid still to let it pass. He was so tired of the pain.

"Press the button," Logan said roughly when the pain wasn't passing.

Kendall jumped for the call button. He pressed it once but as Logan's heart monitor started to beep louder and faster he pushed it two more times. "Logan hold on, nurses are coming," Kendall heard Camille say.

Kendall looked towards the door hoping to see nurses or a doctor come. No one came through the door. He looked over at Logan. The boy was gripping his messy brown hair and looked as if he was going to pull it out. "Help, help me" he heard Logan mutter under his breath between shallow breaths.

"Kendall!" Carlos ignored his sore throat. He was too scared to care.

"I pressed the button already," Kendall assured and pressed it one more time. He looked at the door and still saw nothing. "Logan what's wrong?"

Logan reacted with an ear piercing scream that echoed the room. The grip he had on his hair visibly tightened. Camille had to pull it back and pin it under her hand on the bed. Carlos stood off to the side. He couldn't think straight.

Finally Kendall saw two nurses come in the door. They hauled in a try of medicine and shots on a cart. "It's time to leave the room now," one said grabbing Carlos by the shoulders. They were all escorted out of the hospital room. "Wait! Wait, Logan!" Kendall shouted, fighting against the nurse pushing him out. "Dude, stay strong! You'll be okay!" he yelled over his shoulder. Soon the door shut behind them after they were shoved in the hall.

Things were silent. Carlos was clinging to Camille's arm. The both watched Kendall press his ear to the door. Kendall was trying to hear what the nurses were saying. The ladies were working quickly and quietly. The only noise came from Logan then after a few minutes it was completely silent.

"Kendall-"

"Shhhh!" He cut Camille off. He listened more to see if he could hear anything. Nothing but the muffled voices of nurses. When the doctor came down the hall she shooed them all away before she went in.

"Come on Kendall, he'll be fine," Camille assured him. She pulled Kendall back to room 16. "Carlos, how about you go back to bed? I know Logan and I know he'll be okay. Don't worry and get some sleep." She said with a smile. Carlos sighed and got back in his hospital bed. He snuggled against his new gifts and got comfortable.

"We'll be back tomorrow Carlos," Kendall said. He shut the window blinds making the room darker. "Good night buddy," he said. He gave Carlos an affectionate rub on the head before he left with Camille. They walked out the hospital without saying a word to each other. It was the same way back to the PalmWoods. They didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>After Kendall walked Camille to her apartment he headed back to his to see how James was doing. He hoped James was in bed sleeping or at least resting on the couch. James would most likely be on the couch if he was home alone.<p>

Kendall opened the front door of the apartment and tossed his keys in a bowl by the door. Suddenly he realized the sweet smell of childhood and home filled their apartment. He looked in the kitchen and saw James cooking.

"What are you doing_ not_ resting?" Kendall asked, slightly alarmed. James turned around to show Kendall a plate of chicken. Kendall's eyes widened and he slimed brightly.

"I'm making you dinner," James said happily "And before you say 'well you should be resting because you're sick' let me just say I made it super special for you. I know how much you love fried chicken, and how little you get of it, so I made it as a kind of thanks for everything you've been doing for us."

Kendall loved fried chicken. It reminded him of his dad way back when he was a kid. It brought back memories of his this southern accent and their family recipe. Home was where he wanted to be, this was the closest thing. The chicken's aroma brought back so many warm and fuzzy thoughts.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Kendall said taking a seat at the table. James put two pieces of chicken on a plate for Kendall then sat down with him. "I really appreciate this," he said with a mouth full of chicken after taking a bite.

"It's no problem," James cautiously took a bit of the greasy chicken.

Kendall continued to eat the chicken like a savage. It was so good. It wasn't his dad's but James's cooking was amazing. James just had a knack for culinary arts. Soon after Kendall finished his fourth piece of chicken he leaned back in his chair to let the food settle. He thought for a moment then suddenly realized something.

"James," he started "Did you get any rest,"

James stopped eating for a moment. "…nooo…" he said shyly. He hid his eyes under his bangs and blushed.

"Then you should get to bed. I'll do dishes." Kendall said nicely. James nodded and pushed away his plate. "Night, James,"

"G'night," James said then disappeared into the hallway. Kendall picked up the plates and cups and started the dishes. He felt better but still worried about how Logan was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I fail so bad at ending stories… I'm working on it I promise! So there's that chapter =) I gotta get this story moving along cuz the next few events are gonna be awesome! I'll try to update soon but no promises! Toodles!**


	19. Home

**I'm starting to get mad at myself -_- I write too slow and can't put good ideas into good words. It's starting to frustrate me. Just bear with me or something…. Like I've had pretty bad writer's block anyway. Luckily LaurenNicole97 helped me out with some advice ^_^ she gave me some advice that worked so I easily sped through the 2****nd**** half of this chapter and I think it's pretty **_**decent**_**!**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by well. The day after Kendall and Camille visited Logan and Carlos the doctor and nurses said Carlos could talk again. Since then more of their friends from the PalmWoods came to give Carlos and Logan more get well soon gifts. In just two days their rooms were full of baskets, flowers, balloons, goodies, and stuffed animals. Carlos even gained four more <em>Pillow Pets.<em> None of them had any idea how they would carry so much stuff when Logan and Carlos were released.

Logan's condition didn't change any. It still hurt him to move and he was still on antibiotics for his infected arm. Not many people were allowed to visit him. The doctors would only let people go in his room if Logan felt like it and if the doctors said it was okay, of course. No one got to go in his room much so his gifts were dropped off with the nurses. It was starting to frustrate Kendall the most.

On a sunny Sunday morning the doctors said Carlos would be released from the hospital. The minute after Mrs. Knight got the call everyone headed down to the parking lot and piled into their family minivan ready to get Carlos from the hospital. The car ride there felt slower than it had ever been.

They pulled into a parking spot at the hospital at around 10:00 a.m. Kendall and James were ready to jump out of the car before Mrs. Knight even put the car into park. They jumped out after the doors opened and sprinted to the front door as fast as they could. Mrs. Knight and Katie rolled their eyes and smiled at the boys. They walked to the front to check Carlos out of the hospital. Gustavo offered to pay the hospital bills.

"Carlos!" Kendall and James shouted upon bursting into Carlos' hospital room. Carlos was kneeling on the floor, getting ready to go home. He was making sure he had all his gifts and other stuff.

"Hi guys!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly after hearing them come in.

"Carlos, you can come home today!" James shouted as he and Kendall brought Carlos into a big hug.

Carlos was wedged between James and Kendall's bodies. "You're squishing me, guys,"

"Oh, sorry Carlos," Kendall said. He took a look around the room. Bags were everywhere and the wrinkly balloons were trying to stay afloat in the air. Everything was poorly packed back in a gift bag by Carlos, even the leftover candy. At least the pretty vibrant colored flowers were still as gorgeous as ever in the sun light.

"We have a lot to carry," Carlos said as he picked up a couple gift bags "It's like picking up after a birthday party,"

James picked up a large basket of white chocolates from the windowsill. With the same hand he tried to pick up a gift bag and a bouquet of flower with his other hand. "It can't be that hard," he said.

Kendall started dialing Gustavo's number while attempting to devise a plan on how they'd carry so much stuff. "A little help here, Kendall," James demanded as he tried to pick up a teddy bear in his hands.

"Hold on, I'm calling Gustavo," Kendall said as the phone rang. Finally Gustavo picked up his phone and greeted Kendall. "Gustavo, Carlos can leave the hospital today. We can meet with Mr. Hums later if you can get him to the studio today."

"Alright, but if I get Mr. Hums to the studio today you better be there!" Gustavo shouted.

"No worries, we'll be there," Kendall assured the fat man. He heard Gustavo hang up on the other end so he picked up a gift bag after putting his phone in his pocket.

"Are you off your rocker?" Kendall was suddenly asked. He looked at James, confused. "Don't give me that look," he scoffed "How could you schedule an appointment with Gustavo and Mr. Hums today? Just because Carlos can come out of the hospital doesn't means he's better!"

"Who's Mr. Hums?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Our lawyer for the jury trial," James said as he placed a hand on Carlos' forehead "See, he's still warm, Kendall,"

"It's not going to take that long, I promise. All Carlos has to do is tell Mr. Hums his side of the story. The faster we get this done the sooner we get the trial done. After the trial everything will go back to normal and we put all this behind us forever." Kendall assured. James bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "Have I ever let you down, James?"

James sighed "Well, no-" suddenly the door opened causing the boys to jump.

Katie and Mrs. Knight were coming into the room to see Carlos. They had huge smiles on their faces. "Mama Knight! Katie!" Carlos yelled happily and ran to hug them. The Latino was smothered in kisses from Mrs. Knight and hugged tightly from Katie. "I missed you a lot!"

"We missed you too, Carlos," Mrs. Knight said when she pulled away.

"Yeah, and it hasn't been very fun to mess with Bitters without you," Katie laughed.

"When I'm completely better we can pull this super awesome prank I planned on Bitters," Carlos and Katie both started to jump up and down excitedly.

"You don't seem that sick though, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said, watching Carlos jump as if he was the picture of health.

"No, trust me, I feel really bad, but I'm really excited to go home!" Carlos laughed.

"Oh, well then, we better get you home so you can rest. The sooner you get well again, the better. Come one everyone, grab some gifts and let's go!" she said. Everyone started to pick up the room and gather up as many things their arms could carry.

"Wait! Can we _please_ see Logie before we leave?" Carlos pouted as they passed by room 16.

"Awww, I'm sorry sweetie. The doctors said we can't see him now. But they'll call us when we can, okay?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, I guess that's okay too…" Carlos said sadly. Mrs. Knight kissed his head one more time to make him smile. Surely he did and they all left the hospital with all the get well gifts.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Carlos was in his room napping after Mrs. Knight gave him the antibiotics the doctor prescribed for him. They had a few before their meeting with Kelly, Gustavo, and Mr. Hums at Rocque Records for a very brief meeting to talk about what events took place in the warehouse. Mr. Hums also wanted to talk to them about what was going to happen at the trial. The boys were assured they wouldn't be there longer than an hour.<p>

Until their meeting they all took the chance to rest. James and Kendall were in their "do nothing" clothes. James was wearing sweats and a t-shirt while Kendall was just wearing a pair of green plaid pajama pants. Nothing else. He forgot to put all his dirty shirts in his laundry hamper over the past week or so and got stuck with no shirt. At least he didn't have to worry about getting Sloppy Joe meat on his shirt at lunch in the living room.

A big blob of mean fell on Kendall's pajama pants when he felt his phone suddenly vibrate in his back pocket. Nearly choking he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Kendall asked with a mouthful of food.

"Dog! Mr. Hums is here and wants to see you boys right now! Kelly is going to pick up with the limo in five minutes! You all better be ready!" Gustavo shouted swiftly then hung up. Kendall gasped and ran off the couch.

"Who was that?" James asked surprised that Kendall was so shocked from the phone call. Kendall ran into the hallways without answering the question. James had to run after him to get an answer.

"Kendall, who was on the phone?" James asked when he got into Carlos' room where Kendall was.

"It was Gustavo," Kendall said as he shook Carlos awake. "He says Kelly is going to be here in less than five minutes so we have to go! CARLOS, WAKE UP!"

"What?" Carlos asked a little cranky.

"Kelly's taking us to Rocque Records soon so let's go guys," Kendall said.

Carlos took a second to let his fuzzy vision clear. "Fine," he mumbled "But I'm going in my PJ's," he tossed his blankets off his body to reveal his yellow flannel pajamas with SpongeBob's many faces scattered over it.

"What? No! We can't go in these clothes! Especially you, Kendall!" James shrieked. "_You have no shirt on!_ And all I'm wearing is a t-shirt with sweats with meat stains all over it! Can't you get us more time?"

"James, we don't have time, okay?" he tossed James a pair of shoes "We can go in our sweats and pajamas if we want. It's not a formal meeting anyway." Kendall said.

"Come on guys," Carlos exclaimed. He was already out the door and on his way out the apartment. Kendall and James ran after Carlos. They still couldn't believe Carlos was sick with all his energy. They had a feeling it'd fade away soon after he reunited with some people at the studio and the meeting started.

They got to the studio just in time for their meeting. When they met up with Gustavo he was less than pleased with their lazy get-up. After about a minute or so of scolding the boys he sent them to the meeting room. Mr. Hums was waiting for them patiently.

"Hello everyone," the man greeted the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly. He shook Gustavo and Kelly's hands then James and Kendall's.

"And you're Carlos I presume," He said shaking the boy's hand.

"Yup, I'm Carlos," he said with a smile then sneezed on both of their hands. "Oops, sorry Mr. Hums, sir. I'm sick."

"Yes, well, that's quite alright son," Mr. Hums said with a small smile. He reached inside his pants pocket for his hand sanitizer and squirted it over his hands. "Just go sit down with your friends at the table, Carlos,"

Carlos nodded his head then took a chair between James and Kendall. Mr. Hums sat down at the head of the table and took out some papers from his brief case. "Okay, so let's recap what we talked about last time. From what James and Kendall told me, Wally Dooley seemed to have kidnapped James, Logan, and Carlos in the middle of the night and wouldn't allow them to go home unless he received fifty-thousand dollars from Kendall. While you were being held by Wayne-Wayne assaulted you boys and caused each of you a great deal of trauma. Is that all correct?"

"Yes," James and Kendall nodded their heads.

"Wait," Carlos spoke up "What's assault?"

"It means Wayne-Wayne beat us up real bad," Kendall told him.

"Okay, but then what's trauma?" Carlos asked.

"Trauma is when someone makes us feel as bad at Wayne-Wayne made us feel," James laughed a little "You should start paying more attention in school, dude,"

Carlos nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled "keep going," he said to Mr. Hums.

"Well, I've managed to 'dig up some more dirt', as you kids say these days, on Mr. Dooley and it appears this young man has a history of illegal crimes. Murders, beatings, robberies, the list goes on and on. If he's found guilty of kidnapping you boys then I can assure you all, Mr. Dooley will be imprisoned for life." Mr. Hums said.

"Woah… that's a really long time," James gasped.

"Yes, that's the point, so he won't get into any more trouble. Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to talk to Mr. Carlos alone." Mr. Hums said.

Kendall, James, Kelly, and Gustavo all agreed to leave them alone and left the room. Carlos sat there awkwardly as he watched them all go. He hated being alone with strangers, especially old ones. When the door closed behind Gustavo Mr. Hums turned towards Carlos.

"Do you know why I'm talking to you alone?" he asked Carlos.

Carlos recalled the last time he was asked that question by Ms. Collins and started to pout. "Because I'm in trouble?"

Mr. Hums chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that. I just want to hear your side of the story and answer some questions without anyone else's influence. Just start when you're ready and take as much time at you need."

"Ummm… okay…" Carlos said nervously. He took a deep breath then started to tell his story.

"I don't know what happened exactly but I remember we went to bed one night then when we woke up we were in a prison cell kind of place and Kendall wasn't there. We thought Kendall was in another room for a while but Wally wouldn't tell us where he was and when Logan demanded to know he tried to punch Wally but he cut Logan's wrist really deep. Then another time Wally's helpers took away James and beat him up then another time they beat up Logan even more. I-it was so scary." Carlos started to sniffle.

"Carlos, stay with me here," Mr. Hums said "Surely Wally didn't let you boys starve, now did he?"

"We didn't st-starve because Dak gave us food," Carlos said.

"Dak?"

"Dak Zevon, like the vampire who dropped off the face of the Earth," Carlos said. Mr. Hums stared at him like the boy was crazy but let him keep talking. "Then I think Dak called the police and then we got saved… and that's all I remember,"

"Well that was very helpful Carlos," Mr. Hums assured him. Carlos didn't hear him. He was too busy rubbing at his watery eyes and trying to hide his flushed face. The only thing he was able to make out was Mr. Hums saying he could go find his friends.

Carlos found Kendall and James in the break room. James was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and Kendall was waiting for coffee to brew while eyed crèmes and sugars everyone else seemed to enjoy in coffee. Both of them looked at Carlos when they heard him shuffle into the room. "Hey Carlos, that was fast," James said as he set down his tea.

"I feel sick," Carlos said with a raw voice. He felt chills run up his arms and shivered. Tiredly he looked across the room. James was sitting on the couch. The taller boy was always open if someone wanted comfort, Carlos knew that. Slowly he made his way over to James. "I want to go home now," he said as he cuddled up against James' chest. It caught James by surprise, but regardless he wrapped his arms around Carlos' shaking body.

"Don't worry 'Litos, after Gustavo and Kelly finish talking to Mr. Hums we can go back home," Kendall said.

"Okay," Carlos whispered. He sneezed a couple times then a silence followed. "Hey Kendall, is there a pink _SunnyD_ in the mini fridge?"

Kendall bent down and opened the fridge. There was only one _SunnyD_ left in the back. "Yeah, there's one in here, but are you sure it won't make you feel worse?"

"Yes, Mom," Carlos moaned irritably. Kendall rolled his eyes and handed him the juice after unscrewing the cap a little.

"Drink it slowly so you don't get sick," James warned.

"Yes, Logan," Carlos sassed before taking his first sip. He sipped through half the carton before feeling bad and weak. The _SunnyD _was set on the coffee table lazily without its cap, and then Carlos settled his head down on James' legs. He could hear James and Kendall saying something but it went in one ear and out the other. Soon he fell asleep on James' legs.

"Let's just let him sleep," Kendall said "I guess it was a bad idea to come here. I just want this all to be over, ya know James? I'd rather be in school than this situation."

"I would too, but everything happens for a reason," James flashed Kendall a small smile.

Kendall sighed and shook his head. "Life's a-"

"Don't say it! Trust me, it isn't. It'll be okay in the end and things will go back to normal." James assured Kendall "Have I ever let you down," he said slyly.

"Touché Diamond," Kendall couldn't help but smile. He poured his coffee in his mug then went to sit down. He sat on the arm of the couch since Carlos' legs occupied whatever James wasn't covering. They sat there in a pleasantly comfortable silence sipping their drinks and watching Carlos sleep. They would stay there until Kelly came in to give them the okay to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee Hee, I got a little goofy in this chapter. Thanks to LaurenNicole97's advice I was able to get through that painlessly and ended it decently ^_^ Thank you Lauren! **

**And Speaking of my good friend Lauren, me and her have come up with a fantastic idea! So you all know about the "holiday" kinda things that happen in the BTR fan fiction archive from time to time (i.e. BTR one-shot day) and I believe we ALL know how very rare Jarlos bromance… well me and Lauren came up with the idea for Jarlos bromance day! Basically anyone who wants to join us can write something about how close James and Carlos are BUT IT CAN'T BE SLASH! Just friendship. It'll be on Friday April 6****th**** and it'll be fun! Just join in if you feel like and spread the word! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	20. Ignoring the Bad Stuff

**Well I have the day off today (mostly) and I have time before I go out with my friends later so I decided to make you all temporarily happy with an update =) This chapter will shock you and you won't be pleased with me. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight was having a horrible time trying to sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about how miserable her poor kids were. After being kidnapped and hospitalized, the hell they were living seemed endless. Mrs. Knight only hoped that it would all be over soon. As Mrs. Knight sat in her bed with only one lamp on. She had her nose inside a book but she wasn't reading it. Nothing was distracting her.<p>

Sometime around 3:00 a.m. the phone started to ring in the other room. Mrs. Knight went to pick it up before someone woke up.

"Hello?" She whispered into the phone while looking to see if anyone woke up.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight, this is Dr. Jennings at Los Angeles Health Center. I'm calling about Logan Mitchel."

"Yes, what about my baby?" Mrs. Knight asked, already starting to panic.

The doctor started to give her the run down on Logan. "Mrs. Knight, we've been looking Logan's arm over and it appears the knife that cut him killed tissue in his arm. That's actually what appears to be causing him so much pain. We can't keep him on anesthesia for much longer or it could cost him his health. We may have already overdosed-"

"Hold on a minute doctor," Mrs. Knight stopped her "My other kids are sleeping right now. I wouldn't want to wake them up. Is there a way we could talk about this at the hospital?"

"Oh, yes, just come to my office when you can," Dr. Jennings said.

"Thank you doctor," Mrs. Knight said then hung up the phone.

In the kitchen Mrs. Knight grabbed a slip of paper and a pen. She left a brief note to her kids that she was at the hospital, just in case she'd be there all night. The note was left on the counter to be found in the morning. With that she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Carlos was up and bouncy for 6:00 in the morning. "I'm coo coo for Coca Puffs. Coo coo for Coca Puffs. <em>Coo coo for Coca Puffs<em>!" he quietly mimicked the commercial he saw under his breath as he pulled out the cereal. Before he pulled a bowl from the cabinet the note Mrs. Knight left caught his attention. He picked up the paper and read what it said. When he finished he gasped. Mrs. Knight's note was slammed down on the counter and Carlos sprinted into the hallway.

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Carlos shouted "MRS. KNIGHT'S AT THE HOSPITAL! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH LOGIE!" Everyone sleepily opened their eyes and let what Carlos said sink in. Once it did they all jumped out of bed.

Kendall was the first in the hall, clad in nothing but flannel pajama pants. The blond took Carlos by the shoulders and shook him. "What's wrong with Logan?" he asked.

"I don't know! Mama Knight left a note on the counter that said she got a call last night and needs us to meet her there. Can we please go now? I want to see Logie." Carlos said to Kendall using his best puppy eyes.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go!" Kendall shouted as he grabbed a shirt to wear from the floor. "Katie, are you coming with us?"

"I think I should," Katie said. She went into for room for a second to get her slippers. "I want to see Logan too,"

"Then let's all get going! We have to see Logan!" James was already out the door. He didn't even bother fixing his hair or getting dressed. Kendall, Carlos, and Katie ran after him down the hallway. They were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the hospital the boys headed straight for room 16. Mrs. Knight sat in one of the chairs reading a magazine. She was looking at a page with a blank stare on her face. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.<p>

"Mom!" Kendall and Katie exclaimed as they ran to give her a hug.

Mrs. Knight snapped out of the trance she was in to hug her kids. "My babies! Why didn't you tell me you were coming so early?"

"I guess we kind of forgot to," James said sheepishly.

"Come on! Let's see Logan!" Carlos exclaimed reaching for the door. Before he could open the door Mrs. Knight stopped him. She put her hand on Carlos' and looked into his eyes.

"Logan's not in there anymore, sweet heart," she said.

"Then where is he?" Carlos asked innocently.

Mrs. Knight sighed and gave them all a sympathetic look. "Come follow me, a doctor will tell you," the boys and Katie followed their mom down the hall. They were nervous. Logan wouldn't get moved unless something went wrong

Mrs. Knight led them to a private waiting room outside the SICU. It was a small pale green room with a couch, two arm chairs, and a TV mounted on the wall. Everyone took a seat and waiting quietly for that doctor Mrs. Knight mentioned. Finally a tall woman came through the two doors separating the waiting room and everything in the SICU.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Dr. Jennings," she said with a firm voice "I have some news for you all about Logan,"

"What's wrong with Logan?" Kendall asked before letting her continue.

The doctor sighed "Logan's in surgery right now. Some of the tissue in his arm was damaged and killed when he was cut. Protozoa eating at the dead tissue is what's been causing him so much pain. It won't heal on its own so the doctors are amputating his left arm in surgery right now."

"WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

Katie and the boys were taken by surprise at the news. Carlos burst into tears and curled into a ball, Katie started screaming, and James had to restrain from screaming by taking deep, shaky breaths. Even Kendall couldn't keep himself from hurling up the contents of his stomach on the floor by the chair he was sitting in. "Oh my God…." He murmured. Before anyone could say anything Kendall ran out of the waiting room without a word.

"Oh, dear," Dr. Jennings turned to Mrs. Knight "I'll send a nurse to clean that up and give you and update on Logan's condition as soon as we can."

"Alright, thank you Doctor," they shook hands before Dr. Jennings went behind the doors again.

Five minutes later a tall, blond nurse dressed in pink came to clean up. She smiled at Mrs. Knight who was trying to calm down Katie. James was next to her hugging Carlos close.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, we're fine," Mrs. Knight told her "Just some news shocked everyone. We'll be okay in a little bit, I'm sure."

"Oh, that's good to hear. I'll get this mess cleaned up in just a minute." The nurse said. She started her job while everyone else averted their eyes. It was too gross to look at.

Mrs. Knight tried her hardest to keep from tears at the sight of her kids. The three in front of her were freaking out. The only thing she could do was offer comfort and get used to it. She knew it wouldn't get easier for a long time.

* * *

><p>Later that night the boys and Katie were sent back to the PalmWoods. Mrs. Knight wouldn't let them say after 11:00, she claimed they all needed their sleep. Reluctantly they all left the hospital for home after half an hour of Kendall arguing with his mom. The only way Mrs. Knight could get Kendall to agree was if she promised to give them a call the second Logan got out of surgery, or at least tell them any news. They said their goodnights to Mrs. Knight then left the hospital.<p>

Near midnight everyone was home in 2J, showered and in new pajamas. The apartment was incredibly quiet. Kendall insisted Katie get some sleep in her own room, though she wanted to sleep with him. As much as he loved Katie, he needed to cope. Coping for Kendall involves being alone in his room with his guitar.

Bedroom doors were open throughout the apartment so they could hear each other if one were to break down. The sound of Kendall's guitar playing "Memories and Melodies" traveled all over the apartment. Music was his way out for a while. It felt good when the strings rubbed against his fingers. He wanted them to bleed. A different kind of pain would feel good.

Across the hall Carlos was listening to Kendall's singing from the room he shared with James. Carlos sat in James' lap on his bed while James talked about his hair and the effect his Barracuda hair mousse has on it. Carlos tuned the mindless rant out and focused more on one of James' hands. Something to play with in the comfort of James' lap. James' long boney fingers were surprisingly amusing.

_I'm sure we've had our friends and our enemies_

_But I don't like to reminisce like this_

_Any more than you do_

Carlos listened to the lyrics Kendall was singing and tried to comprehend them. Reminisce was such a big word, at least for Carlos. He couldn't help but think why big words had to ruin a perfectly good song.

"Someday I'd like to just _go_ to the 'Cuda factory and _tell _them that Spring Garden is a horrible scent for man spray. That stuff is everywhere and I can never find Spice Lime anymore." James was complaining about Barracuda. "If they discontinued Spice Lime I won't be happy-"

"James, what does reminisce mean?" Carlos interrupted James' pointless rant.

"Huh? What?" James looked down at Carlos "What'd you say, Carlos?"

"What's reminisce mean? Kendall's singing "Memories and Melodies"."

"Oh, I think it means remember or something. Anyway…" James went on again about 'Cuda again, ignoring everything else. Ranting about something pointless made James feel better for a bit. It made him forget about the _really_ bad stuff when he only focused on the just bad stuff.

Carlos found his comfort in James' lap, as usual. Playing with James' hands wasn't the most exciting thing ever, but he didn't feel like getting up. He was too depressed to feel motivated. Everything was just depressing lately, not even Carlos could brighten up anyone's mood. Being in James' arms helped keep him from tears. It reminded him that not everything was bad, but he still wanted to cry.

Carlos folded his hands together in a fist and realized they were cold. His whole body felt cold.

"James, do my hands feel cold?" Carlos interrupted James' rant again.

"What? Oh, let me see." James said. He put one of his hands over Carlos' folded ones. They did feel cold to the touch, really cold. "Yeah, they do. I'll keep them warm for you." He offered before talking again.

Carlos snuggled closer to James and laid his head down. Soon he fell asleep sprawled across James. After realizing Carlos wasn't awake anymore James fell asleep to Kendall's singing. Kendall stayed up until 4:30 in the morning, playing his guitar and singing his lungs out. He stopped when his fingers started to bleed. After soaking them in ice and bandaging the tips he went to bed. The apartment was finally silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I shock you, huh? I've been waiting to write this since the day I started this story. But the part where Carlos is in James' lap and playing with his hands was something I dreamt about one night. I remember they were at the edge of a cliff and they were trying to not fall and Carlos was playing with James' hands in his lap. They were both completely silent, though. James luckily wasn't ranting otherwise I would've woke up just to shut him up o_O **

**Well anyway, I'm almost positive Rockport 268 hates (and possibly the rest of you) so I'm gonna go… BYE!**


	21. Still Pessimistic

**Back Stage Rush was perfect, was it not? I'm sure there are some of you who haven't seen it yet so if you haven't don't read my A/N at the end of the chapter cuz I will be talking about my favorite parts and other stuff about the episode. So unless you want it to be spoiled… don't read the A/N =) enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The night was probably the hardest one they ever had since coming home. Not only was the horrifying thoughts of Logan's arm getting chopped off lingering in their minds all night, plaguing them with nightmares, Carlos also woke up around 5:00 from a bad case of chills. James was startled awake by his sudden shivering and teeth chattering. After warming Carlos up, with Kendall's help, and stopping his shivering, Carlos' temperature was taken. The thermometer read 102.5 degrees. That puzzled them. The antibiotics were supposed to help lower his temperature. It occurred to them that Carlos went the whole day without his medicine the doctor prescribed. Their day was spent at the hospital worrying their butts off about Logan. Medicine was completely spaced out as the least of their worries. Before going back to bed James gave the antibiotics to Carlos. The medicine knocked him out quickly allowing James to go back to sleep, but Kendall decided to stay up. He wasn't tired anymore. Thirty minutes of sleep was good enough.<p>

Three hours later the phone rang. Katie, who already woke up and made breakfast, picked it up. It was Mrs. Knight calling from the hospital, telling them Logan was accepting visitors. Katie spread the news through the apartment after hanging up with her mom.

James and Carlos were up quickly and dressed. Before forgetting James gave Carlos his medicine and bundled the sick boy up in a coat and scarf. Always the protective one.

They all met Mrs. Knight in the private waiting room. She was talking to the doctor who did the operation and introduced them to him. None of them really cared who did it, they just wanted to see Logan. Mrs. Knight gave them the room Logan was in, but the doctor warned them no more than a few people. Katie graciously let her big brothers go first and stayed back with her mom. The boys each gave Katie a kiss then headed down the hallway.

Logan's new room was in 211. It was far bigger than his last hospital room. Not as much machinery was attached to Logan as before, which was mostly why the room seemed bigger. The room was also big enough for a couch pushed up against the wall just below the windows. A bed was positioned in the middle of the room with get well gifts surrounding it. They saw a lump on the bed and assumed it was Logan sleeping.

"Should we wake him?" James whispered to Kendall.

"I don't know. Maybe we should come back la-"

"LOGAN! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!"" Kendall was cut off by Carlos' frantic screaming. Every boy in the room jumped at least three feet in the air, including Logan.

"What's going on?" Logan shrieked upon waking up. The blanket covering his body fell to his lap, revealing a bandaged nub where his arm used to be. The other three boys gasped and stared at Logan as if he was dead.

The doctors cut Logan's arm just above where his elbow used to be. His arm was seriously gone. _For good._ There was no growing a new one or having one donated to him. His left arm was gone forever.

"Logan…." Carlos whimpered, breaking the silence. James pulled Carlos back and held him against his broad chest protectively.

Logan's heart broke seeing his friends. They were acting like he was a monster. He was still the same Logan, just with one arm.

"What are you staring at?" Logan asked. As if he didn't already know. "Stop it,"

"Logan," Kendall was the bravest to speak up "Your arm is really gone,"

"You think I don't know that?" Logan asked coldly. He rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over his shoulders with his hand. His back was turned to his friends. Looking at them was making him emotional. He heard Carlos' familiar whines and whimpers.

"Wh-why'd they take your arm away, Logie," he asked sadly.

Logan turned around and looked Carlos in the eyes. He could see tears falling down his little friend's face. "The cut in my arm was too deep and got infected, Carlos. It hurt like hell if I wasn't on any morphine and I can't be on morphine forever! My left arm was turning purple and black for God's sake!" he hissed. "They took my arm away because the infection would spread through my body if they didn't! It was either this or die, guys!"

The boys starred at Logan, dumbfounded by his sudden moodiness. It wasn't like him to snap like that, especially at Carlos. Logan babied Carlos almost as much as James did. He was the one usually telling others not to snap at Carlos. Something was way off about Logan, besides the lost arm.

"If _this_," Logan waved his nubby, bandaged arm in the air angrily for emphasis "was the only thing that would save me, then so be it. And if any of you have a problem with it you might as well leave the room right now."

Carlos choked on a violent sob and broke free from James' grasp. James ran after him, down the hall, and reluctantly Kendall followed. "Hope you feel better, Logan," Kendall said quietly before leaving the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

Logan was left alone in the hospital room. He felt horrible about snapping, but at the same time he was beyond mad. Not exactly mad at the guys, just mad at the world in general. He starred down at what was left of his left arm and felt madder. He'd never see the world the same again because of this.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James chased Carlos out to the private waiting room Mrs. Knight and Katie were in. Kendall grabbed Carlos by his arms and pulled the crying boy over to the couch. Carlos snuggled into Kendall's side and bawled shamelessly. James sat on the other side of Carlos and rubbed his back affectionately.<p>

"What happened here?" Mrs. Knight asked the boys.

"Logan's in such a bad mood!" James said, near tears himself "As if getting his arm amputated wasn't scary enough! He doesn't have to be so irritable!"

"You guys have to remember Logan just got out of surgery. He's just as scared as you three are." Mrs. Knight warned. "I'll go talk to him and try to make him feel better. I want you three to stay right in here while Katie and I go down the hall. Try to feel better soon." She said giving them each kisses on the cheeks before she left with Katie. Mrs. Knight's kisses always made them feel at least a little better.

"I-I'm so scared," Carlos cried into Kendall's shirt.

"Of what?" James asked.

"Logan only has one arm now. What if he turns out like one those people who hates everything because they're handicapped forever? I remember going to see my Granddad at his retirement home and there was this really mean war veteran that was paralyzed and had an eye patch. Mami told me not to look at him too much because he'd get mad, then Papi told me he hated the world because he couldn't walk. He didn't believe in God either because he was paralyzed and only had one eye. I don't want Logan to be like that 'cause he'll be miserable." Carlos cried.

"Well, if I know Logie, I know he won't be like that. Logan's tougher than he leads on." Kendall assured him.

"Yeah, I know…. I'm just scared," Carlos said quietly.

James sighed and put a hand on Carlos' back. "Carlos, I promise you that when Logan comes out of the hospital he'll be the same exact guy he was a month ago. He's just a little shaken up from everything. We're all a little shook up but I promise Logan won't be like that mean old man."

"I hope so…" Carlos murmured quietly into Kendall's side.

The waiting room became silent. Carlos fell asleep against Kendall not long after crying. Kendall and James sat in a comfortable silence, waiting from Mrs. Knight and Katie to get back. After they finished seeing Logan they would go back to their apartment. Time alone was what they wanted to give Logan. Time for themselves couldn't hurt either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lovely chapter in my opinion =) so Logan's arm is gone and he's bummed. But it's okay cuz in reality he does have both arms!**

**OMG… I missed doing this so much…. **

**I just finished watching Back Stage Rush and I loved it to pieces. I kept yelling at the trampoline not to break and for the boys not to jump on it =D THEY SURVIVED! AND BROKE THE RECORD! They're awesome ^_^ and apparently, Carlos is allergic to bees ;) hehehe I'll have to use that (evil laugh here) **

**And once again, Logan's smart-ness saves the day again! AND HE HAS BOTH ARMS! =)**


	22. Good To Be Home

**I'M ON SUMMER BREAK! Sadly that hasn't been an excuse for more updating =/ I'm really sorry… this story and "Puzzle" will hopefully be done this summer then I'll be on my writing break. No worries cuz I WILL be back after my break! It's just this lousy writer's block is bugging me!**

**And hey, guess what….. Apparently you can add pictures to your stories on Fanfiction now! I put one up for this one =) it's from Kendall's cover =D I put one up for "Puzzle", "Carlos' helmet", and "Teddy bears" too! It's fun ^_^**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up late in the night in a cold sweat, shaking violently. He had a nightmare, his first one in years. The gut wrenching dream was formed by his silent fear of every single one of Logan's body parts fell off until he was nothing but a heap of limps and blood… and it was his fault.<p>

The more those scarring images flash in his mind the more he shakes. Attempting to stop he grabbed his arms and hugged them close to his chest. To no avail, he was still shaking like a nervous Chihuahua. Kendall squeezed his green eyes shut to stop tears from falling. He was a wreck. There was no doubting that.

"Kendall?" James called from his room across the hall. He could see Kendall shaking across the hall from his bed. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kendall couldn't quit shaking long enough to say anything. Instead chills ran up his spine and a gasp slipped his lips.

"Kendall?" James called again, more frantic this time. Still Kendall can't form any words to say. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that Logan was losing limbs and he had to stop shaking. Suddenly his vision started to become fuzzy and his head hurt. "Kendall?" he heard James almost scream before passing out cold in his bed.

* * *

><p>After just a few days of physical therapy and recovery Logan was ready to go home. The doctors and nurses were shocked by the progress Logan was making. A nurse was expected to go home with them to make sure he could function in their apartment. She was a sweet nurse and everyone got along with her.<p>

When Logan's get well gifts were packed up, at 6:00 in the morning, Logan was taken home by Mrs. Knight. Logan's homecoming was going to be James, Carlos, and Kendall's surprise. They didn't know he was going home. Mrs. Knight did a great job making sure they'd be home just before the others woke up in the morning.

Once home Logan went straight to his room to throw on a jacket before the nurse drove to the PalmWoods to cover up his unsightly bandaged nub. It was so awkward when it was in plain sight, he hated it.

Logan struggled to get his favorite Wild jacket off the hanger in his room. Finally he jerked the stupid thing down, causing the hanger to fly off the rack, but he got the jacket down.

The next challenge was to shrug his jacket on. It took him nearly five minutes to put it on. Once it was on Logan sighed, relieved he finally got it. Looking down at his left sleeve made him cringe. It just hung there limply. Still awkward. If he could find a safety pin he could pin it up and with any luck make it less awkward.

Hoping he'd find one in his bedside table drawer, he opened it and rummaged through all the junk as quietly as he could. He was careful not to wake up Kendall, who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

There was a safety pin all the way in the back of his drawer. Carefully, he pinned up the sleeve. Doing stuff with one hand sure was hard. At least he still had his good arm.

"Logan, sweet heart, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Knight whispered to him from the doorway.

"Yeah," Logan quietly said back "That'd be great,"

"How do eggs and pancakes sound?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Logan's eyes lit up a bit and a faint smile appeared on his face. "Anything is okay, as long as it's not hospital food," Mrs. Knight laughed lightly and went to start breakfast.

In a half hour Mrs. Knight had a big plate of pancakes and eggs placed in front of Logan. The big fluffy pancakes were already cut up for Logan and smothered in syrup. Logan's mouth watered. _Finally_ something besides hospital gak! His plate was cleared up in five minutes.

"Thanks Mama Knight!" Logan exclaimed as he lay back in his chair feeling stuffed. He put his hand over his stomach signaling he was full.

"No problem, baby." Mrs. Knight said and kissed his head. "Go sit on the couch while I wake up the boys," Logan obeyed and waited on the bright orange couch. He tried to look appear casual as he flipped through the channels of the TV while Mrs. Knight went to the hallway to wake up the boys and tell them to take their medicine.

Carlos was the first out of his room. Naturally the most child-like of the group ran towards the couch when he saw the back of Logan's head. "Logan, you're home!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Carlos jumped over the couch to hug Logan but stopped once he saw Logan's arm. Carlos was hoping for a miracle the whole time.

"Your arm is still gone…" Carlos said quietly. He stared at the dark red jacket sleeve pinned up against Logan side.

"Well, yeah 'Los," Logan said gently "It's not going to grow back, you know. The human body doesn't work like that."

Carlos sighed "Can you still hug okay?"

"I can try," a small smile appeared on Logan's face when he held out his arm for a hug. Carlos gladly welcomed it, even though it didn't feel the same.

James and Kendall trudged out of their bedrooms tiredly. Kendall was about to leave the hall to take his medicine and say his good mornings but James grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait, Kendall stop for a sec," James said.

"What for?" Kendall asked James.

"I wanna know what was wrong last night. I heard you wake up and you seemed scared. Did you have a nightmare?" James asked.

"I don't remember," Kendall lied smoothly. The nightmare was still painfully vivid in his head.

"You're lying," James crossed arms and glared at the blonde.

"What if I'm not?"

"But you are. I know you too well Kendall Knight." James said.

"Look," Kendall snapped "I don't want to talk about last night. I just want to go into the living room and welcome Logan home." He started to head for the living room but again James grabbed his arm.

"Wait Kendall,"

"What is it, James," Kendall asked irritably.

"You do know that none of this is your fault, right? You did everything you could." James said, looking into Kendall's bright green eyes. Kendall didn't say another word and released himself from James. Kendall headed to the living room and so did James. They were ready to reunite as a family again with everyone. Things felt normal again, now that they were all together again. They knew nothing would be the same again but it would be close after the jury trial… hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was kinda short but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting even more. It's been like over a month so here ya go =) my writer's block is getting a little better! I'm coming up with new ideas for new stories and stories to wrap up this story. Also for my 100 themes I'm having some special friends write some chapters! Maybe you've read their stuff. **_**A to the K**_** is doing theme 99 and **_**BTR'slovesong **_**is doing theme 93 =D They're my helpers and if you haven't read this stuff seriously do it. **_**A to the K**_**'s stuff is seriously under estimated. Go read his stuff and you won't regret it. Also **_**BTR'slovesong**_**'s stuff is full of fluff and friendship ^_^ her Jarlos is my crack and she happens to be the dealer ;) hehe… **

**And how about Big Time Monday! Wow! I never thought I'd survive! We got the single, the new episodes, the boys on Figure It Out, and a Ustream! Those boys spoil us! It's crazy! WOO HOO!**


	23. Jenifer Knight: Super Mom

**Sadly the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as other ones for this story =/ wassup guys? Don't be shy to leave a review =) I love reading them! I don't bite!**

**Also, who loved Bel Air Rush? I thought it was so hilarious how well Winnie portrayed rushers ^_^ and seeing Fabio again was fun… AND OMG CARLOS HAS A SIPPY CUP? Imma use that from now on ;) we'll probably never see him use it on the show or anything but idk cuz it's been confirmed Carlos Garcia drinks from a Sippy cup. And I, being obsessed with him being their baby, intend on using it for a long, long time! More on the episode after this…**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, baby, time to get ready! You're meeting with Mr. Hums is this morning!" Mrs. Knight called from the hallway. It was now 8:45 in the morning and the boys were yet to get ready for their 10:00 appointment at Rocque Records with Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. Hums, and other important people. Mrs. Knight was trying to wake the boys up so they'd be on time.<p>

"I'm busy, Mom," Kendall called from his room, where he decided to recluse shortly after saying hello to Logan to avoid James asking anymore questions about that night. Mrs. Knight peeked into Kendall and Logan's room and saw her son leaned over the calendar on his desk, looking very focused.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm trying to see when Gustavo is going to give us another pay check. I need to buy a gun." Kendall said bluntly.

Mrs. Knight could've sworn her heart stopped for a second there. "A gun?" she screamed in shock. "_Kendall Donald Knight_, why on _Earth_ would you _ever_ need a gun?"

"Mom, we've been kidnapped and threatened way too many times. Every time is worse than the time before. For God's sake Mom, this time Logan had his arm amputated. I think it's time I get a little extra protection for us because, honestly Mom, I'm scared, no, I'm _paralyzed _by fear of what could happen if I can't protect you guys." Kendall said in a "duh" tone.

"Kendall do you even know how to use a gun," Mrs. Knight asked.

"Dad showed me," Kendall informed her. _Of course_. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes.

"Kendall, I just don't think I'd feel comfortable knowing you have a gun stashed in this apartment,"

"Please, Mom?" Kendall begged with pleading eyes "I don't think _I_ could feel safe without something to protect you, Katie, and the boys. We have a right to bear arms and it's only for self-defense. I know how to use one and I'll take full responsibility for it." Mrs. Knight couldn't help but think of the time when Kendall begged for a dog "Please?"

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Keep it simple, keep it locked and hidden away from Katie and Carlos, keep _two_ spare keys where you'll always know where they are, and _only _use it for self-defense. And if you ever take it out of the apartment keep it in one of those gun holders on your belt, and again, only for self-defense." She said with finality.

"Thank you so much, Mom," Kendall said. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and went out to the kitchen for breakfast where the other boys and Katie were eating their food. After Kendall sat down in front of his toast and eggs Mrs. Knight grabbed everyone's attention.

"Boys, you're meeting starts at ten this morning. Don't be late and dress nicely in your best suits and ties because you're meeting with other attorneys too. All four of you have to shower, not too long James, and none of you forget to take your medicine after eating. Katie you catch up on your school work missy before going to the pool or park."

"After the meeting it'll be time for lunch. After you boys eat take your medicine again and Carlos take your nap. Nurse Leah is also coming at one-thirty for a few hours to check on Logan and do some physical therapy. Kendall don't forget to ice your fingers for a few minutes today either. And finally James, stop hitting on Nurse Leah like you did at the hospital. She's thirty and married and you're only seventeen-years-old. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," the five kids eating breakfast all echoed, letting her know they understood.

"Good, now take showers boys," Mrs. Knight said. James was first to leave the table and rush to the bathroom for his shower.

"Mama Knight," Carlos squeaked "I don't wanna go to the meeting, I feel really sick this morning." He looked at Mrs. Knight with his best puppy eyes. He really didn't feel good. There was no way he could sit for a two hour meeting.

"Did you take your antibiotics last night before bed?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Carlos paused for a minute. "I think I forgot,"

Mrs. Knight sighed and rubbed her temples. "Carlos, you can go to the meeting and when you come home you'll take your nap. While you're not talking try to find some time to rest a little, okay baby?" she said trying not to sound too stressed.

"Okay," Carlos nodded and tried to swallow down his dry toast. He hated pneumonia. He always felt like crap and his head throbbed. Not to mention he couldn't eat anything fun and no matter how much sleep he got it never made him feel less tired. He looked forward to night time and the naps Mrs. Knight forced him to take. She says rest is the best way for the body to fight off his pneumonia.

"Mama Knight, can you pin up my sleeve?" Logan asked holding out his safety pin.

"Sure," Mrs. Knight took the pin and put up the black suit sleeve. Logan got up early in the morning and was first to be ready for the day. Lucky for them Logan planned ahead because if they waited for another person to shower they would've been late for their meeting. They just barely made it on time, sparing them a long, loud, tedious lecture from Gustavo.

* * *

><p>The meeting lasted a little longer than planned. Three hours were spent at the very in depth meeting about the trial that was scheduled to take place in exactly one week. The boys had to get acquainted with "important figures" in the trial and Logan had to tell Mr. Hums his side of the story. Then they all had to listen to Mr. Hums, and a few other lawyers, show their proof that Wayne-Wayne was guilty for the crime of kidnap and abuse. It was all just long and boring. They boys really only listened for maybe one-third of the whole thing. Being able to go home was like being allowed freedom for them. When they saw that they only had a half hour to get home and eat lunch before the nurse stopped by they hurried to get home.<p>

At home Mrs. Knight already had a lunch of macaroni and cheese ready and on the table. As they boys ate they discarded their jackets and ties onto the floor until all of them were in just boxers.

"Boys, go put your clothes on before Nurse Leah comes," Mrs. Knight warned. Mrs. Knight was standing in the kitchen and doing her motherly duties. She was filling up Carlos' blue Sippy cup with milk and putting some crushed ice in a relatively large bowl for Kendall to soak his blistered fingers in.

"Wait, how long do I have until she's here?" James asked in a slightly panicky tone.

Mrs. Knight looked at the clock next to the bathroom door. "About five minutes,"

James shrieked and looked at his boxers. "I don't look presentable! I need to change!" and with that the pretty boy deserted the table, and his lunch, to put on some of his fabulous clothes.

"Why don't all of you go change before the nurse comes," Mrs. Knight suggested and sent them to their rooms after lunch. Kendall and Logan wore their lounge wear, Carlos his jammies, and James some of his best clothes to try again to impress Nurse Leah who would be at the door any minute.

"Mom, where's my ice?" Kendall asked while he looked around the living room.

"It's over here in the kitchen, honey," Mrs. Knight said as she handed Carlos his Sippy cup full of milk. Kendall smiled and grabbed the bowl and took it to the couch. He planned on relaxing for the next couple hours while watching TV.

"Okay guys," Carlos shouted before going to his room "I'm sick and sleepy so if anyone bothers me in the next two hours, I'll hit you! Kay? Okay!" the boy took a rather dramatic sip from his Sippy cup, for emphasis, and marched off into his bedroom to sleep.

In the next second there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Knight opened it and saw Nurse Leah standing in front of her with a bag of tools and gadgets for Logan to interact with during his physical therapy. "Hello Nurse," Mrs. Knight said with a welcoming smile "Please come in, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," the nurse said politely and stepped in.

"Logan, the nurse is here for you," Mrs. Knight called to the one armed boy lounging in the living room with Kendall. Logan got up from the couch and managed a small "hi" to the nurse.

"Are you ready to start physical therapy Logan? I have plenty of stuff for us to do so you get better at using one hand." The nurse said.

"Sure, I guess," Logan said, a little embarrassed that he needed such "special treatment" for his arm.

"You can do therapy behind the couch over there. Just try not to bother Kendall too much while he ices his fingers." Mrs. Knight pointed out. While the nurse set up some stuff behind the couch for her and Logan Mrs. Knight did everything she could to keep James from distracting the nurse with naïve flirting.

"James, sweetie, how about you help me out a little bit," Mrs. Knight said, hoping her little task would keep him busy for a few minutes.

"Uhh… sure," James said reluctantly, he wouldn't want to be rude to his host mom.

"How about you take a few minutes to check on Carlos for me and bring back his cup if he's asleep," Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay, no problem," James said. He went into the room he shared with Carlos to check up on the younger boy.

The room was darkened by the closed curtains. Carlos was sleeping soundly in his bed, his soft, congested snoring sounded a little gross. The blue drippy Sippy cup was about ready to fall off the edge and onto the floor so James picked it up before any more milk dripped on the bed and pulled the covers over Carlos a little more. Quietly James left the room, careful not to wake Carlos. There was no doubting Carlos was serious about hitting whoever woke him up before 3:30.

"Just leave Carlos' cup by the sink," Mrs. Knight said when she saw James. She was having a cup of tea and her lunch at the bar in the kitchen. She had been busier than she had been since the boys were found. Mrs. Knight forgot how exhausting it was to take care of four boys and a daughter. Now it was even harder with two sick, one recently handicapped, and one disturbed by the whole thing. Plus the jury trial was in a week. The court house was one place Mrs. Knight couldn't stand to be, but she would have to.

"Hey Mom," Mrs. Knight snapped out of her thoughts when Kendall came into the kitchen with his half melted bowl of ice.

"Yes, baby?"

"Me and James decided that you've been working extremely hard today, you know trying to keep our heads on straight and all, so we've decided to give you the rest of the day off. We can handle dinner and cleaning and everything so you can rest in your room or by the pool or something. You could use a break." Kendall said sweetly. Mrs. Knight smiled big and gave Kendall a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much, honey. But if you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Kendall said returning the kiss.

Mrs. Knight retreated to her bedroom to catch up on her reading. She was so lucky to have such amazingly sweet boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, I used the Sippy cup.**

**There's a Mrs. Knight chapter for you =) I figure I need to put her in there a little more, so there you go! I think my writer's block is clearing up a bit too. Maybe I won't need a break…. But I still might take it. It looks like this chapter is getting pretty close to the end. Maybe like 2-4 more chapters? I don't know for sure. "Puzzle" is getting there too. But after this story and "Puzzle" (and my small break) I'll get started on an awesome pre-BTR Logan story ^_^ WOO HOO!**

**Bel Air Rush: OH MY GOD! Rachel Crow did an awesome job playing a Rusher! I'm amazed how Scott Fellows even wrote out a Rusher. It's almost like he's secretly living among Rushers undercover in a disguise… That was a crazy neighborhood. The security guard was kinda stupid too. Poor Gustavo had to get shots =( and the tiger o_O seriously, who has a guard tiger? AND FABIO CAME BACK! That episode was just epic. I loved it so much ^_^ season 3 is awesome! MRS. KNIGHT BROKE THAT ONE PART OF THE HOUSE! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	24. Hours Left

**Changing it up a bit in this chapter ^_^ and by the looks of it, I think it'll be this chapter, then next chapter, then the epilog. WOO HOO! I've been working on this fine piece of art for almost a year. It's probably about time to get started on another fine piece of art. This one will definitely stay in my heart though cuz I feel like it's the first really good story I've written =) know what I'm sayin'?**

**Warning: language in this chapter may not be suitable for young children or if you have a heart of gold.**

* * *

><p>One small temporary cell made of concrete held five criminals. They were stuck in there for weeks waiting to be tried. In that cell held Dak Zebon, William Parker, Evan Boomer, Ryan Timber, and Wally Dooley. All of them were accused of kidnap and abuse to the band Big Time Rush. They would without a doubt be doing time for their crimes. It would just have to be determined at the trial shortly.<p>

They hated that small cell. Night after night a fight would be picked by someone. Wally versus one of the others in a vocal or physical fight, usually both. They were abused and lied to by Wally for months and forced to work for him, only to end up in jail.

Wally was nothing but pure evil and hatred in their eyes. He took four young men in desperate need of help and promised them what they needed and more if they only helped him with one "small task". Innocently they all agreed, but they didn't expect to be in legal trouble and end up with nothing in the end.

William Parker grew up on the streets of England for most of his life until they moved to America for a new life. When things went bad William found Wally. Wally said he'd help, but only if William did a little task for him. Reluctantly, William did it, only to find out his mom was murdered by Wally when he wasn't looking. William broke down bawling when he realized he was lied to. The only person who knew about anything was Wally, and he promised to keep it a secret as long as William said nothing and worked for him. William had no other choice.

Evan Boomer and Ryan had similar stories. Wally was their last chance to get out of a hellish nightmare. They were lied to and convinced to commit a crime they blindly did for money they desperately needed. In the end they got no money and the start of a criminal record, plus jail time.

Finally Dak Zebon was found by Wally after he was kicked out of his expensive apartment. After Varsity Vampire ended no one wanted him in an acting role. He was out of work for almost a year and his manager ditched him, leaving Dak alone. Wally promised him he could hook him up with a great guy in the business, but on one condition.

After Wally got four goons together a plan was formed. It was successful up until their warehouse was swarmed by cops. After that Evan, Ryan, and William stopped being so calm about it. They were in serious trouble and clearly weren't getting any help. Now they were all terrified. But not Wally, he was just pissed. He knew what was going to happen.

"This is your fault!" Evan shouted in Wally's face. "You lied to us now look at where we are! We're going to prison because of you!"

"It's not my fault you bunch of sorry candy asses aren't smart enough to think for yourselves!" Wally protested.

"How could you just flat out lie to us, though? You were probably never going to help us!" Even screamed, he was on the verge of tears for about the tenth time since being locked up.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryan suddenly cried. He jumped on Wally and tackled him against the wall until he got Wally pinned up against it. "You put us through Hell for nothing. We're worse off now than we were before. Now we might never see our families again. My mom was dying of cancer for God's sake! You promised to give me the money for her surgery!"

"And my mum is dead because of you!" William butts in. "You have a horrible obsession with hurting and killing people! You couldn't stop even if you wanted to! You're a mentally ill man!"

"So what if I am, what does it matter now?" Wally said slyly.

"It matters because we loved our families and were only trying to help them! You ruined our lives!" William said "You're the Devil, Wally!" Wally reached out his leg to kick William hard in the shin "Ahh, bloody hell!" William cried when he hit the ground.

"I told you to never call me that! It's Wayne-Wayne!"

"It's just Wally Dooley! We're tired of doing what you say! It's gotten us _nowhere_!" Dak shouted when he joined the fight. He couldn't hold back his hatred towards Wally and punched him in the face.

Wally was quick to get over the pain and punched Ryan off him. More violence and cursing ensued between the five men. It was another one-against-four fight between them. Other prisoners in cells down the hall shouted at them to keep it down and other rude remarks. For a man against four, Wally defended himself well, but he couldn't help but wish for his gun and knives. The Cops took it from him when they were arrested.

Soon a group of wardens ran to their cell to break up the fight. Each of them carried black batons that they used to beat them down to the ground to break up the fight. When the five criminals were lying on the ground a warden spoke up.

"Quit your fighting," he said sternly. "It's time for you punks to stand up and get cleaned up. You're put on trial two hours from now."

The other wardens each roughly grabbed a man from the ground and cuffed his wrists. They all were ushered out of the cell to the low grade showers near the workout yard where other prisoners would make unnecessary remarks and whistle inappropriately when they saw them shower. Being in jail really sucked. They knew it was only a small taste of what was a head after they were tried. Wally expected it to be just another trip to the big house. Nothing special. Silently they let the wardens take them there while they kept their eyes glued to the ground.

* * *

><p>It was a busy day at the PalmWoods for a handful of people throughout the building. Some people were called as witnesses to the trial. That included Camille, Guitar Dude, and Mr. Bitters. Mr. Bitters had to get Buddha Bob to cover the front desk for the evening and late afternoon. Mrs. Knight and Katie went to the hair salon to get their hair all done up to look nice, leaving James in charge of making sure the boys would look nice.<p>

In apartment 2J three of the four boys were scrambling around frantically trying to look presentable under James' circumstances. One of the hardest challenges that not even Kendall, Logan, or Carlos knew how to overcome quite yet. Until one of them could figure it out they were stuck following James' guidelines of looking "fabulous".

"Kendall put that stupid shirt away!" James shrieked when Kendall came out of his room wearing a green flannel shirt. "Come on, Kendall! You know what people wear at court!"

"My dad wore something similar to this," Kendall protested.

"Well I'm pretty convinced that flannel shirts are bad luck. Go change, dork." James said and directed Kendall in the direction of his room.

James was all ready for the trial even though it was two hours away. His shiny brown hair was gelled and combed back neatly. The suit he was wearing was imported from France. It was a gift from his mom and dad for his seventeenth birthday. So was his nice red tie from Sweden to go with his suit. It would definitely get the attention of people.

Logan came out of the bedroom after Kendall disappeared into it. As he walked his limp left sleeve flapped around. James couldn't help but stare at it. "Hey," Logan snapped him out of it "Wanna stop criticizing for a minute to pin up my sleeve?"

"Uhh… sure," James said. He took the black suit sleeve and the safety pin Logan handed him. James was really uncomfortable doing it. He couldn't even think straight enough to point out everything wrong about Logan's outfit. "Th-there you go," James said quietly when the sleeve was up.

"Thanks," Logan said and walked to the bathroom to do his hair. James came out of his mournful trance and took a second to recall Logan's outfit.

"At least change your tie before we go Logan?" It sounded more like a question than a command which was what it was meant to be. Logan just waved him off and went to the bathroom.

"Jaaaaaammessss…" Carlos cried from his bedroom.

"What is it? Come in here!" James shouted back.

Carlos coughed as he came out of his bed room. James gasped at the horror his eyes were witnessing. Carlos' purple dress shirt was partly buttoned down and Carlos had stupid helmet hair. A white tie with colorful smiley faces was undone and loosely hanging around his small neck too.

"Okay…" James sighed "You need serious help from a Diamond," Carlos looked at James, puzzled as the taller boy pulled a chair from the table in front of him. "Sit there mister, and stay there until I get back," he instructed. Carlos didn't argue and sat in the chair while James went to the bathroom. He demanded entrance from Logan then went in. When he came out he had his arms full of stuff for Carlos' hair.

"You're not gonna do my hair, are you?" Carlos asked.

"I have to! It's all helmet hair-y!" James insisted.

He set his stuff down on the table and started with combing out Carlos' hair. Carlos winced when James pulled at the little knots. He tried to hold his achy head but James put his arms back down every time.

"How does such short hair get so many knots?" James asked.

"I don't know! You're the hair expert here!" Carlos shrieked. He winced again as James came across a knot. Having nice hair was so painful.

When James was done combing out the knots he ran the comb through Carlos' hair to make sure. Carlos felt a lump in his throat and his scalp throbbing. "My head hurts," he whimpered.

"It'll go away in a minute," James said as he set down the comb. Before he could pick up anything else Kendall came out in more appropriate attire and a messed up tie. James noticed immediately. "Get over here," he demanded. Once Kendall got close enough James grabbed his tie and pulled him in closer. Quickly he untied and retied the green tie. He then directed Kendall to the bathroom and added "Go check on Logan. I have to redo Carlos! And learn to tie a tie!"

Turning his attention back to Carlos' hair he picked up a can of hair mousse. He shook the can before spurting the foamy substance in the palm of his hand. "James, that smells weird," Carlos said as James ran it through Carlos' black tufts.

"It's Man Berry," James informed.

"My hair won't turn purple, will it?"

"No," James assured him "They fixed it so it doesn't do that anymore," he kept running the hair mousse through Carlos' hair until it was done up to his approval. "There, now let's fix the rest of you," James said. Carlos was happy to be freed from that chair. His butt was sore. Next James took him to their room for more fixing.

In the bathroom Kendall was helping Logan with his hair as his second hand. It was causing more frustration than needed. Kendall even got poked in the eye when they were trying to talk over each other. Finally Kendall took his hand away and huffed angrily.

"Just ask James to do your hair," he insisted. "You can't do it with one hand,"

"Yes, I can! Just watch me!" Logan insisted. He stared at himself in the mirror and looked at his hair. It was sticking up in all directions, showing their poor attempt of putting it up as usual. He shook his head and all his hair fell in his face. "I-I'll just wear it down," he said stubbornly, attempting to hide how hurt he felt. He loved wearing his hair up, now it was too hard to do.

Kendall stood back in the corner of the bathroom as he watched Logan comb his hair down. It looked like a mop top at best. The blonde rolled his eyes and left Logan in the bathroom to do whatever he felt like doing with his hair.

The trial was hours away and Kendall decided he was stressed enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was hard… and a little frustrating. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's okay I guess…**

**Let's consider this a birthday present for James' 22****nd**** birthday today! He'll probably never see it but who cares? I bet he got even better stuff for his big special day! I know a certain BTR'slovesong gave the guys each an awesome superhero Frisbee which (hopefully) James has fun with!... James is so old o_O**


	25. Mrs Knight Cares

**Guess what! I'm back to fanfiction and stuff! I wanna finish this story and Puzzle and then get started on some new ones too ^_^ I hope you all read them! **

* * *

><p>The trial ended early in the evening. The ride home was horribly silent. The trial tired them out. The boys really didn't have anything to worry about, but when put under so much pressure, there was no way to stay calm. The judge was a real hard ass too. She sat looking down on the entire court room and her voice boomed against the walls of the stuffy court room. Wayne-Wayne sat on the other side of the room, with his stooges, and sent the four of them death glares. Wally's eyes were such a dull color, they were almost gray. If eyes are the windows to the soul, they didn't want to look further into that window. And on top of every other unpleasant thing in that court room, the thought of the jury deciding Wally and his band of bozos was innocent lingered in their minds.<p>

Anyone put on the spot to speak could easily keep their emotions at bay long enough to say their side of the story. Some people yelled angrily, and others cried, but Kendall was the only one to completely break down. None of them had ever seen anyone break down as bad as Kendall did. He cried so hard he couldn't form words to say. The judge told him to calm down but Kendall couldn't hear. He laid his head down and cried in spite of himself. It was embarrassing. Sadly he couldn't help himself. After a few minutes Kendall was asked it sit down and the trail continued.

Now on their way home, everyone was silent. It didn't feel like a very fitting time to talk about anything. Kendall was sitting in the passenger's seat with his face turned from all of them. It was the last thing they ever expected. But then again, they didn't expect anything that had happened to them in the past few weeks. They never thought someone they hardly knew would hate them so much. They didn't think that someone would become an enemy after only a few days and one decision. It was the return of an enemy they didn't know they had.

When the family arrived home Mr. Knight went to get dinner started while the kids went their respective ways. Logan chose to watch some TV in the living room, James and Carlos went to their room, and Katie to hers, and Kendall locked himself in his room which left the apartment in an uneasy silence.

At dinner it was still silent. A few words were exchanged but there wasn't any effort to make a conversation. That is until Mrs. Knight spoke up.

"Tell me how you're all feeling," she said. She was very forward, but still very kind.

There was a long pause before James said, "Horrible,"

"And scared," Carlos added.

"There's no need to be," Mrs. Knight said "We can put this behind us and move on. Everything is going to be okay now."

"But what about Wally?" Logan said

"He's getting what's coming to him, that's what" Katie spat bitterly "That's what he gets for messing with _my _brothers!"

"Katie, don't say that. Wally is just going where he belongs."

"With all due respect, Mama Knight, but is that much better?" James asked.

"I suppose not," Mrs. Knight said "He'll be in our prayers though,"

"Not mine," Logan scoffed.

"Or mine," Carlos added

"He could use them," Mrs. Knight said.

"Well, Logan could use his arm!" Carlos shouted.

"Yeah! Why do you want to be so forgiving towards him after all he's put us through?" James said.

"He's still a person," Mrs. Knight insisted.

"He's the devil," Kendall suddenly said through his teeth. It was the first thing he said for hours. He glared angrily at Mrs. Knight. "Stop acting like you're on Wally's side, Mom. He could've killed us, and you still want us to forgive him. Why should I forgive anyone who threatens my family?"

Mrs. Knight sighed "Kendall, I understand that you feel angry, but you can show some compassion. He-"

"_He deserves to die!_" Kendall shouted.

"Don't say that," Mrs. Knight warned gently. "You shouldn't let hate consume you, or you'll be just like Wally. You boys have every right to be mad at him, but understand that he's still a person. I want all of us to be able to move on from this."

"That's easier said than done, Mom," Kendall scoffed. He angrily stood up from his spot at the table and excused himself. Soon he disappeared into his room where he stayed for the rest of the night. Another short silence fell upon the rest of the family. Kendall's behavior added to the edginess.

Mrs. Knight knew her son wasn't as cruel as he was acting. Kendall wasn't usually one to hold a grudge, he was just very emotional. It was expected from a teenage boy put under so much stress. There really wasn't much Mrs. Knight could do now. They would all just have to accept things and move on, even if it scared them or broke their hearts.

The death penalty could be very scary for anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I feel kinda bad that I'm giving you all such a horrible, short chapter. I'm almost done with this story anyway. School has kinda overwhelmed me so excuse me for not updating quality chapters constantly.**

**I have lots and lots of story ideas written down =) I have a start on all of them (and some one-shots soon to come) (summaries to be found on my profile which you should check out cuz it'd make me super happy) but I have no time to put them up and do regular updates before summer vacation. You all can wait till then, right?**

**And I'm sorry if I was reading your story and suddenly stopped reviewing! I've had no time to sit down and read a story and review it well (yeah, I've been that busy) I'll try to review a little more 3 TTFN!**


End file.
